Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /catégorie défi/ 1X2X3. Ce n'est pas évident, mais comment trouver un équilibre, comment trouver la stabilité, surtout quand deux n'aiment pas le troisième. Yaoi. RETRAVAILLEE 04/08/2011
1. Les perruches

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, sorti de mon esprit malade parfois.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Lady Une et des perso qui m'appartiennent.

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi Arlia puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub, mdr.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Arlia veut un 1X2X3, oui, encore elle, la lanceuse de défi.

* * *

**Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes.**

**Les perruches**

* * *

**AC 201, royaume de Sank**

Après la guerre, petits à petits, les g-boys se sont engagés au sein des Preventers. En premier Wufei fait le pas. Il vit depuis deux ans le parfait amour avec Sally. Ensuite Heero est venu gonfler les rangs des Preventers. Il décide de changer de voie surtout parce qu'il ne trouve pas sa place dans la protection de Relena. Peu de temps après c'est Trowa qui intègre la section de Sank. Le cirque n'est pas assez actif pour lui, il manque de l'action et des combats. Duo vient d'arriver. Sa société n'étant plus capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Hilde ayant quitté cette dernière pour se marier. Maxwell ne se voyait pas continuer tout seul. C'était moins amusant.

Wufei, depuis peu est assigné à la protection spatiale. Les trois autres sont casernés sur Terre dans la même section, ils travaillent parfois ensemble. Ils habitent tous les trois dans le même immeuble, au même étage, dans trois appartements types comme tous les logements preventers. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais vu le nombre d'heures qu'ils y sont, Lady Une ne trouve pas nécessaire qu'il y ait plus que le nécessaire vital. Le logement est gratuit, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

Quatre quant à lui, il a repris la société de son père et comme depuis que la paix est instaurée, il s'y sent à sa place, il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de s'engager au sein des Preventers.

µµµ

Pour l'instant, une grosse partie de la section de Sank est sur une mission de longue haleine. Il y a trois équipes de deux hommes qui y sont assignées continuellement. Ils doivent démanteler un réseau de drogue. L'actaguium est nouveau sur le marché, d'après les études faites, cette nouvelle drogue apporte une dépendance dès la troisième prise, la molécule de Gundamium rajoutée à un euphorisant attaque le cerveau rendant l'état second et un état de très grande violence en période de manque.

Duo et Heero sont pour la première fois responsables de l'enquête. Ils ont monté une équipe avec quatre autres de leur collègue, il y a Steve Mac Quannaly, c'est un roux déterminé aux yeux noisette, il ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante, il passe souvent pour un gamin malgré ses trente ans.

Le deuxième homme se nomme Peter Collins, c'est une grande bringue d'un mètre nonante pour septante kilos. Il a des petits yeux noirs se perdant sous des lunettes à triple foyer qu'on aperçoit parfois sous sa chevelure abondante châtain claire. Il est spécialisé dans l'infiltration de gangs.

Olivier Minor, est le troisième homme, il ressemble à un boulet sur pattes. Il fait un mètre septante pour cent trente kilos. Il est chauve depuis longtemps, malgré ses trente cinq ans, il passe sans problème pour un vieillard.

Le dernier membre de l'équipe, c'est Stephan Viralit, un androgyne avec une voix indéfinissable, ses yeux bleus sont perçants, sa bouche est finie, ses cheveux blonds sont mi-longs.

Tous les membres de cette équipe se remplacent sur la surveillance de Pascal Crash, car après une longue enquête et plusieurs recoupements d'informations d'Heero, c'est lui la plaque tournante du réseau. Pascal tient une animalerie, tout a l'air de passer par-là. D'où des longues heures de planque dans une voiture banalisée aux vitres teintées devant le commerce. Il y a toujours deux hommes dans la voiture.

Plus d'une fois Duo est entré dans le magasin, comme les autres. C'est sous couvert d'acheter un collier antipuce pour chat ou autres articles spéciaux qu'ils vont dans le magasin.

Quand le natté est en fonction devant le commerce, il surveille les entrées et les sorties des clients, toutes les personnes entrant à l'intérieur sont photographiées. On inscrit également le temps qu'elles restent dans le commerce.

Aujourd'hui Duo est resté en fonction pendant les huit heures de l'ouverture du commerce avec Steve. En soirée, il repasse par son bureau qu'il partage avec Heero depuis le début de son affectation au royaume de Sank.

-« Tiens, Yuy mon rapport. » Dit le châtain en tendant un cd-rom.

-« Hn »

Le Japonais relève la tête pour prendre le cd-rom, il est étonné de voir le natté si serein. D'habitude, ça lui tape sur le système de devoir rester huit heures sans bouger. L'étonnement dû passer dans son regard car Maxwell attaque de suite.

-« Il a changé la devanture, il a mis des perruches. C'est comme une volière, il y en a au-moins dix. Des bleues, des turquoises, c'est beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que les chatons, eux dormaient la moitié du temps ou encore les tortues d'y à quinze jours. »

Sur ses explications, Duo fait volte face et sort.

µµµ

Tous les soirs de cette semaine là, Maxwell revient comme transfiguré par sa journée de planque.

Lundi matin, c'est avec Heero qu'il commence sa nouvelle semaine de filature. Bien que Duo fasse son travail impeccablement, il passe son temps le regard planté dans la volière. Il reste émerveillé de voir les oiseaux.

-« Regarde dans le coin droit, il y a un couple. » Dit tout d'un coup le natté.

Une perruche bleue et une perruche turquoise sont l'une à côté de l'autre. La bleue donne des bisous sur la tête de la turquoise, cette dernière a l'air d'apprécier jusqu'au moment où la turquoise relève la tête. Les deux becs se touchent longuement, elles se bécotent la langue mutuellement. Avant que la turquoise remonte vers la tête de la bleue. Elles finissent par s'envoler ensemble dans un autre coin de la volière. Un petit ballet de sautillements recommence, l'une devant l'autre, se fait avant que la bleue répète ses bisous sur la tête de la turquoise.

-« C'est beau, c'est tendre. J'aime. » Exulte Duo les yeux pétillants. « Je ne m'en lasse pas. » Soupire-t-il d'aise trente minutes plus tard.

Heero n'a pas le temps de signaler l'arrivée d'un client que Duo prend une photo qu'il transpose dans l'ordinateur et qu'il y tape l'heure d'entrée, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de la cage.

Yuy a déjà souvent travaillé avec le châtain, mais là il reste sans voix devant la compétence de son coéquipier qui sans en donner l'air est pris dans son monde et pourtant il n'oublie pas son enquête.

Alors quand temps normal, Duo cherche tous les prétextes possibles pour quitter le lieu de la planque, il envoie Heero chercher les sandwichs. Il préfère encore rester dans la voiture en soupirant d'aise devant le tableau que lui offre la volière.

Au bout du quatrième jour, un client arrive à l'entrée du magasin. Duo après l'avoir regardé, ouvre l'ordi, chercher un dossier, tape l'heure d'entrée, puis sort de la voiture. Heero lui attrape le bras.

-« Quand il vient, il reste une heure à chaque fois, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ? Je bipe si je me fais repérer. » Explique Duo avant de partir vers l'animalerie.

Yuy le regarde partir, avant de prendre l'ordinateur qui est sur le tableau de bord devant la place de Duo. Il regarde la fiche signalétique du client qui vient d'entrer, en regardant les jours où la personne est venue, il constate que c'est la première fois qu'il vient quand Duo est planton. Heero est encore plus impressionné devant le professionnalisme de Maxwell. Parce que ce n'est pas dans la fraction de seconde qu'il a eu la fiche devant les yeux qu'il peut avoir lu tout ça. Et vu le nombre d'heures qu'il passe le regard dans la volière, ce n'est pas en faisant la planque qu'il l'a lu ou quand c'était les tortues et les chatons. Un micro sourire apparaît chez Heero au souvenir de la tête du natté quand il avait parlé de l'ancienne devanture.

Duo circule dans le magasin comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il voit Pascal au comptoir en train de discuter avec le client. Maxwell se met près de la volière, il fait croire qu'il attend son tour. Néanmoins, le regard dans la cage pour ne pas montrer son impatience ou trop curieux. Ainsi mis le natté peut entendre la conversation et voir avec sa vision périphérique ce qui se trame au comptoir. On ne parle pas animaux, mais chimie d'après ce qu'il perçoit.

Après quinze minutes, Crash a le regard qui se porte vers Duo.

-« Je peux vous servir ? »

-« J'ai mon temps, faites à votre aise. Je regarde vos perruches, je suis en admiration, elles sont magnifiques. »

Dix minutes passent encore, Pascal et le client ont l'air de devenir nerveux de sa présence. Alors Duo appuie sur son bipper dans sa poche pour que Heero vienne le remplacer. Celui-ci sort de la voiture et traverse la route. Il entre dans le magasin. Duo va pourvoir acheter une babiole et partir. Yuy arrive droit sur le châtain.

-« Ah ! C'est là que tu te caches. » Dit le métis en passant son bras autour de la taille de Duo. « Je vais finir par devenir jaloux, tu passes plus de temps à regarder ces perruches que moi. »

Le métis lui donne un baiser dans le cou, avant de lui prendre le menton et de l'embrasser tendrement, longuement. Duo participe activement, ce n'est pas un secret que Heero est gay, tout comme lui. Cependant même si le brun est au goût du châtain. Ce dernier sait qu'il n'est pas au goût de Yuy. Tous les mecs avec qui Duo l'a vu sont des armoires à glaces. Comme s'il voulait être dominé en relation amoureuse pour tout ce qu'il gère au travail.

Avec son gabarit poids plume, on ne peut pas dire que Duo fait le poids. Surtout que lui c'est un tendre en amour. Et oui, lui l'assassin devient chaton dans les bras d'un homme. Alors Maxwell décide de profiter de la situation, il n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de goûter à son coup de cœur.

Quand le baiser s'achève, le métis se met derrière le châtain, passe ses deux bras autour de la taille de ce dernier pour mettre son menton sur l'épaule de Duo et regarder dans la volière avec lui. Yuy fait bouger ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Maxwell, pourtant aucun son ne sort. Le natté sent le souffle chaud, il fait bouger ses lèvres. Du comptoir l'illusion est parfaite, Pascal à l'impression de voir un couple d'amoureux en pleine discussion. Le natté se laisse même aller, s'appuie sur le torse puissant du métis. Crash et le pseudo client reprennent leur discussion.

Heero entend le lieu de rendez-vous sur le port spatial, derrière les hangars à minuit précise. Duo lui signale l'arrivée de Steve et Peter pour la relève de la fin de journée. Maxwell donne un coup de bassin pour se redresser de sa position légèrement arquée en arrière. Yuy lui attrape un de ses mains et le traîne tout sourire vers la sortie. Le natté s'arrête près du comptoir.

-« Quand j'aurai réussi à le décider que le couple ne fera pas autant de bruit que la volière, je viendrais vous les acheter. »

-« J'espère pour vous qu'il sera encore là. » Dit le commerçant.

-« Je vais mettre le paquet pour le décider cette nuit, alors. » Affirme Duo avec un clin d'œil à Pascal quand Heero le tire un peu plus brusquement.

Après avoir traversé la rue, Yuy s'installe côté passager. Il prend l'ordinateur portable et commence à préparer la mission finale pour ce soir minuit. Il rameute des équipes qui sont en récupération et d'autres sections. Pas une fois, il n'adresse la parole à Duo qui s'est mis au volant pour les ramener au QG.

Arrivé là-bas, Lady Une saute littéralement sur Maxwell.

-« Le dossier Pirson passe au tribunal dès la semaine prochaine. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à Barcelone pour témoigner. »

-« Mais, il y a la mission ici ! » S'indigne le natté en suivant des yeux son coéquipier qui s'en va.

-« Yuy a demandé des renforts dans d'autres équipes. »

Duo regarde le métis plongé dans sa préparation de mission et qui vient d'aborder Minor. Il n'y a plus que ça qui existe. Pourtant lui voudrait une discussion, savoir pourquoi Heero a agi de la sorte avec lui, parce que les mains du brun avaient été plutôt baladeuses devant la volière, effleurant même le devant de son Jeans.

Maxwell avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ce qu'il ne voit pas qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et même un effet bœuf. Quand il s'était redressé, il avait eu l'impression que Yuy n'était pas mieux que lui et puis la porte de l'animalerie fermée, c'était comme s'il avait été un étranger.

-« Maxwell ! Vous êtes le témoin principal. » Rappelle Lady Une.

Heero tourne la tête vers eux en entendant le haussement du ton de son supérieur. Et devant les lacs glacés, Duo se retourne et part vers l'entrée.

µµµ

Le procès dure trois semaines, trois semaines où Duo peut réfléchir à souhait, trois semaines pour faire le point. Trois semaines de détresse, de tristesse également parce qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir mais ce n'est pas le genre de discussion à avoir par mail mais bien les yeux dans les yeux.

Pour le natté, c'est aussi trois semaines à passer entre espoir et désespoir.

La première chose que fait Maxwell en arrivant à Sank, c'est se rendre au QG parce que c'est là qu'il trouvera le soldat parfait. Il se rend à leur bureau qui est fermé.

-« Barton ! Où est Yuy ? » Demande Duo au brun-roux qui passe dans le couloir.

-« A son appartement, il est en congé. » Répond-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le châtain fait demi-tour et rentre chez lui. Il jette son sac dans un coin, avant de se rendre chez son voisin. Il sonne.

Heero torse nu, échevelé, en short, couvert de sueur ouvre la porte.

-« Je te gêne, je repasserai. » Dit Duo alors qu'il veut se retourner pour partir.

Un cri attire l'attention du jeune homme. Il passe la tête par la porte ouverte et voit trôner dans le salon, une cage avec le couple de perruche. Son regard se reporte sur Yuy qui n'a pas bougé.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Maxwell complètement hébété.

-« Tu les aimais. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

-« C'est suffisant pour moi. Tu peux venir quand tu veux pour les voir. » Propose le jeune homme.

-« Je peux ? » Interroge le natté.

Heero s'efface. Duo se rend dans le salon. La cage est mise près de la TV de manière à pouvoir être bien installé pour les observer. Maxwell s'installe dans le divan, Yuy retourne à son tapis de sol dans l'autre coin du salon pour finir sa série d'abdominaux qu'il fait en regardant le natté chaque fois qu'il se redresse sans jamais croiser le regard améthyste.

Vingt minutes passent avant que le métis ait fini son entraînement. Il ramasse sa serviette et se rend vers sa salle de bain pour se doucher. C'est vêtu d'un short propre uniquement, la peau encore humide de la douche que Yuy s'installe dans le divan au côté de Maxwell.

-« Tu voulais ? » Interroge le brun son regard posé sur le natté.

Duo lâche la cage pour reporter son attention sur Heero.

-« Savoir si c'était pour le besoin de l'enquête que tu m'as embrassé. Et si oui, pourquoi en avoir fait autant ? »

-« Ce n'était pas que pour l'enquête. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas ton style, ce que tu recherches d'habitude ! » S'indigne le châtain en secouant la tête.

-« Tu es fort à l'intérieur et complètement réceptif. » Précise Heero en s'avançant vers le natté.

Duo met sa main sur le torse imberbe pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

-« Yuy, je ne suis pas plan cul. Les coups d'une nuit, je ne les prends pas dans mes potes. » Eclaire le châtain.

-« Il y a trop longtemps que tu m'attires pour qu'il n'y ait que du sexe. » Répond simplement le métis.

-« Quand je construis une relation avec quelqu'un, je m'investis totalement. Je ne couche jamais la première nuit. » Ajoute Duo.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans ton entourage plus d'une fois. »

-« Parce qu'il manquait le petit plus qui me donnait envie de m'investir. » Avoue Maxwell en rougissant.

Heero est toujours penché vers Duo. Il y a seulement le bras de ce dernier qui l'empêche d'accéder à la bouche du natté. Néanmoins, le bras plie de plus en plus devant le regard brûlant du métis.

-« Tu es toujours puceau ? » Interroge tout d'un coup Heero.

-« Non ! » S'exclame choqué Duo.

Yuy passe sa main derrière la nuque de Maxwell pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Quand le brun le relâche, il dit.

-« Je veux goûter ton corps. J'ai envie de te faire gémir, je te veux toi, j'ai envie de te connaître intiment, pas que ton corps. Je veux faire tomber ton masque et laisser tomber le mien pour toi, que tu connaisses le vrai Heero. »

Ce n'est pas seulement le baiser intense qui a laissé sans voix le châtain. Il y a aussi le fait que le métis s'est mis à nu en acceptant ses conditions à demi-mots.

A partir de ce soir là, Duo et Heero font leur maximum pour partager le plus de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. C'est souvent dans l'appartement d'Heero qu'ils se retrouvent assis dans le divan, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils peuvent, ils essayent de faire des repas en tête-à-tête. Duo vient également souvent pour voir les perruches.

En soirée, ils ont des moments tendresses, des moments câlins. Ils apprennent à se connaître, à faire confiance à l'autre autrement que pour le travail. Pour les autres Preventers, il n'y a pas moyen de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble.

Ils continuent à travailler comme avant, ils rentrent séparément même s'ils font le même horaire. Ils ont décidé de se construire un petit nid à deux à l'abri des regards.

µµµ

Deux mois ont passés depuis leur premier baiser. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis cinq jours à cause d'une mission. Ils sont heureux de se retrouver dans le salon d'Heero. Ce dernier regarde une émission politique en rapport avec la mission qu'il vient de finir. Duo est couché sur le ventre dans le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de son ami. Il regarde plus les perruches que la TV. La main du métis court sur le dos du châtain, il adore la texture de sa peau satinée. Il cherche tous les idées pour la sentir. Il crée le moindre prétexte pour le mettre torse nu. Il fait un plat de spaghetti avec une sauce tomate trop liquide. Il augmente le chauffage. Yuy est heureux et il n'a jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau qu'à regarder la télévision de cette manière.

Les perruches se bécotent depuis un moment déjà quand tout d'un coup, le mâle bleu monte sur la femelle turquoise. Tout en les observant la main d'Heero descend de plus en plus vers le bas du dos de Maxwell et la limite du pantalon de ce dernier. Une phrase de Duo murmurée d'une voix rêveuse, arrête la progression de cette main.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es dans la relation sexuelle ? »

-« Passif, c'est le seul moment où je ne veux rien contrôler. » Répond d'une voix lascive Yuy.

-« Ca va poser problème. » Gémit presque Duo.

-« Je me doutais que tu étais également le passif. Quand je vois la soumission que tu as dans mes bras, tu es comme moi, tu as besoin de perdre le contrôle. » Affirme le brun en reprenant ses caresses.

-« Oui. » Soupire Maxwell en remettant sa tête sur les cuisses musclées de Heero.

La main du natté fait des cercles de plus en plus concentriques sur l'entre cuisse du basané.

-« Tu n'as jamais été l'actif, Duo ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Non, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amants non plus, cinq. » Avoue-t-il après avoir compté ses amants.

-« Seulement ? Avec tout le sexe-appel que tu dégages ! » S'étonne Heero.

Duo se retourne sur le dos, les yeux dans les yeux bleus, la main de Yuy s'est mise à explorer les pectoraux satinés, sans quitter les yeux améthyste.

-« Je demande plus que simplement du sexe, Heero. » Déclare Maxwell.

-« Je prenais plus ça comme un moyen d'évacuer ma tension, je n'ai jamais eu que du sexe. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour comme tu le définis ! » Admet le brun.

Duo tire le métis à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Heero est tous les jours étonnés par cette tendresse, qu'il aime, qu'il recherche, arrive à rendre parce qu'il la reçoit.

Ca l'étonne car il a vu ses mains qui lui caressent lentement la nuque, en casser en temps de guerre. Son regard tendre capable d'arracher des informations sans toucher l'adversaire quand il est en mode Shinigami. Il aime les deux facettes de Duo. Ce dernier vient de le relâcher et lui sourit.

-« Pour avoir baisé et fait l'amour, je peux te dire que faire l'amour c'est mieux. »

Maxwell se redresse d'un mouvement rapide qui surprend Yuy. Puis il vient s'asseoir sur les genoux du soldat parfait. Duo entreprend d'embrasser son futur amant, de lui faire oublier son émission politique, tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Ses doigts défont un à un les boutons de la chemise kaki, toujours sur le torse du métis. Alors que celle du natté a été enlevée pour manger une pêche trop mure. Maxwell joue avec les mamelons du jeune homme qui se durcissent sous sa caresse. La main glisse lentement vers le ventre aux tablettes de chocolat, pendant que l'autre remonte derrière la nuque pour fourrager dans la tignasse indisciplinée brune.

D'une main experte, Duo fait sauter le bouton du pantalon kaki foncé de Yuy, la tirette descend de plus en plus, la main n'a fait qu'effleurer la virilité qui commence déjà à gonfler. Heero gémit et met sa main sur celle de Duo pour qu'il arrête sa progression.

-« Duo ! » Gémit-il.

-« Oui, c'est moi ! » Murmure Maxwell contre son oreille.

-« Attends, c'est trop fort. » Supplie le brun.

-« C'est juste l'amour. » Chuchote le natté.

-« Et ta position, tu me domines. » Adjure le métis.

Il ne veut pas que cette fois, Duo le repousse, il a été patient. Ca aurait été un autre que le natté, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait insisté pour passer à quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique.

-« Je sais, je vais te satisfaire le mieux que je peux. Ce sera la première fois que je serai l'actif. La première fois que tu fais l'amour. » Expose Maxwell en continuant d'effleurer le sexe à travers le slip.

-« Duo ! » Gémit une nouvelle fois Yuy.

-« C'est toujours moi ! »

-« Pas ici, pas dans le salon. » Implore le brun en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-« Si comme ça. » Affirme le natté.

Duo reprend plus intensément ses caresses. Heero sent qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça. D'habitude il s'en moque, il prend, il prend sans chercher à rendre ce qu'on lui donne. Ici il ressent le besoin de rendre la pareille. Les doigts du basané s'attaquent au pantalon, il souhaite le voir, regarder le corps du châtain entièrement pour la première fois.

-« Déshabille-toi, Duo. » Dit Heero dans un souffle.

Sans lâcher la bouche de Yuy. Maxwell réussit l'exploit d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Encore une chance qu'Heero vit à l'ère japonaise et que les boots sont à l'entrée. Le brun en profite pour descendre son pantalon et son slip.

Les deux mains sur les fesses musclées de Maxwell, Yuy oblige ce dernier à s'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui. Quand le natté veut se reculer pour goûter une partie de l'anatomie de son futur amant. Heero maintient sa bouche contre la sienne avec une main derrière la nuque, continuant comme ça à approfondir le baiser. De son autre main, il prépare doucement Duo qu'il puisse le pénétrer sans lui faire du mal. Maxwell s'extirpe des doigts d'Heero et descend de lui-même sur le sexe dressé du métis entre eux. Puis il commence des mouvements de va et vient. Il attrape le visage d'Heero pour être le maître du baiser.

Yuy se laisse faire, lui laisse les pleins pouvoirs, profitant juste de la vision de Duo se faisant du bien en lui procurant milles tendresses, milles câlins avec ses mains, avec sa langue. A chaque fois qu'il redescend, il lèche la joue, l'oreille, le cou, rendant fou Heero de ce contact tendre mais furtif qu'il voudrait qui se prolonge.

Sentant qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps sous le rythme effréné de Duo, le métis prend la virilité du châtain pour l'aider à venir en même temps que lui, ce qui ne tarde pas. Epuisé Duo s'écroule sur le torse d'Heero.

Quand le natté revient de sa petite mort, il sent des minis baisers dans son cou. La main puissante de Yuy qui lui caresse le dos tendrement en petits cercles.

-« Désolé Heero. »

-« C'est moi qui voulait te rendre ta tendresse. Personne ne m'a jamais donné autant d'amour en si peu de temps. Je voulais te faire l'amour, et tu m'en as encore donné plus. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que je viens de vivre. » Avoue tendrement Yuy.

-« La prochaine fois, je… »

-« On verra. » Coupe le métis.

Un claquement de langue fait retourner les deux amants vers la cage. La perruche turquoise claque de nouveau de la langue, la perruche bleue traverse la volière pour venir bécoter l'autre oiseau.

Heero claque de la langue, Duo se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse longuement son amant.

-« N'en prends pas l'habitude. » Dit le natté avec un grand sourire.

Maxwell se boudine dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime depuis longtemps et qui vient de lui prouver en deux mois qu'il est capable de faire certains sacrifices pour le rendre heureux. Il espère que c'est le début d'une longue histoire entre eux.

A Suivre…

* * *

**Voilà ce qui arrive comme fic quand je cherche une idée pour le défi d'Arlia et que j'ai les perruches de mon patron devant les yeux.**


	2. les chevaux

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Les autres personnages inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, sorti de mon esprit malade parfois.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M, pour la violence parfois qu'il y a.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Lady Une et des perso qui m'appartiennent.

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi Arlia puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub, mdr.

**Note de l'auteur : **Arlia veut un 1X2X3.

* * *

**Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes.**

**Les chevaux**

* * *

**AC 203, royaume de Sank.**

Heero et Duo n'ont pas dit de suite qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ne l'ont pas dit tout simplement. C'est Lady Une qui un jour s'en rendit compte en voulant rappeler Heero de vacances et en tombant sur Duo.

Elle a fait tout un esclandre à leur retour.

_Flash Back_

-« C'est inadmissible, votre comportement en mission va devenir différent. »

-« Ha ouais ! Tu crois ? » Répond Duo en regardant Heero.

-« Oui, vous allez agir différemment ! Vous allez arrêter cette histoire avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'importance. » Gronde Lady Une.

-« Et on est ensemble depuis quand d'après vous ? » Demande Yuy plus pragmatique.

-« Les vacances. » Affirme sûre d'elle le Général.

-« Il y a presque deux ans. » Répond Heero en quittant le bureau suivi par Duo qui rayonne devant l'air déconfit de Lady Une.

_Fin du flash back_

A partir de ce moment la rumeur court sur eux deux. Elle vient expliquer les claquements de langue d'Heero quand il croise Duo dans les couloirs. Surtout le jour où Steve qui a repéré Maxwell et doit lui parler l'a suivi dans le dédale des couloirs du QG pour le voir disparaître. Quand Mac Quannaly arrive à la hauteur de l'angle mort de la caméra, il est tombé sur le couple enlacé. Comme il doit vraiment parler au natté il attend à l'écart.

-« Tu ne peux pas résister. » Roucoule presque Heero.

-« Pourtant j'avais dit de ne pas en prendre l'habitude. » Susurre Duo en caressant la nuque de son homme.

Ils s'embrassent encore une fois avec tendresse puis ils se séparent. Les deux hommes repartent chacun vers leurs dossiers.

Même s'ils sont ensemble, chacun garde son appartement puisque de toute façon Duo n'aime pas rester seul dans celui d'Heero quand ce dernier est en mission. Ils vivent le reste du temps dans celui du métis qui est un rien plus grand et confortable que celui du natté. Mais surtout Heero ne veut pas des collections de bandes dessinées dans le sien qui s'empilent par tas sur le sol dans tous les coins de l'appartement de son amant. Yuy veut du châtain dans sa vie cependant il n'accepte pas son désordre.

Néanmoins leur relation n'est pas aussi rose qu'ils en donnent l'illusion. Oui, ils s'aiment, c'est un fait certain et complètement établi. Heero reconnaît son tort dans l'histoire. Duo avoue qu'il ne sait rien y changer. Alors ils ont décidé de vivre avec ce petit problème.

Pour Duo, l'amour rime avec tendresse et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il est incapable de soumettre Heero avec force, de le dominer physiquement et moralement. Ce n'est pas que le métis soit profondément maso. Non, il ressent juste le besoin de se faire dominer en amour, de ne plus être le seul maître à bord.

Lors de leurs relations sexuelles, ils sont passifs chacun leurs tours. Duo a appris et aime prodiguer le plaisir à son homme. Néanmoins, il le fait avec tendresse. Heero a bien essayé de se rebeller pour obliger son amant à s'imposer moins tendrement, de lui faire l'amour plus violemment, mais Duo s'est arrêter en voyant ce que son homme voulait.

-« Je ne peux pas Heero, te prendre de force même avec ton consentement, j'ai l'impression de te violer. Mon corps a trop servi à faire souffrir pour que je puisse donner de la violence à ceux que j'aime. » Implore Maxwell toujours dans les bras de son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas de la violence Duo ! Je te le demande, tu ne vas pas me faire souffrir, tu vas me donner une autre forme de plaisir. J'ai besoin de me sentir faible, humain. » Explique Yuy tout en caressant le dos de son compagnon pour le rassurer.

-« Mais tu es humain Heero ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« J'aimerai que mon corps le sache. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je ne comprends pas ton besoin. » Lâche le châtain en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais de me satisfaire. » Gronde froidement Heero ne sachant plus retenir tout ce qui le frustre.

Maxwell met sa tête dans le cou de son homme, il retient un soupir mais son cœur se broie dans sa poitrine. Le réalisant le métis regrette immédiatement son mouvement d'humeur.

La situation frustre les deux jeunes gens, surtout qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils touchent le ciel à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. Heero n'a jamais été aussi heureux, mais aussi frustré en même temps car il s'en rend compte son envie met de plus en plus mal à l'aise Duo qui cherche par tous les moyens qu'il peut à satisfaire son amant. Le satisfaire, pas rien que lui donner une petite mort.

µµµ

Maxwell rentre dans la chambre, il est encore tôt, il a fait la nuit et le métis a fait l'après-midi. Il a en main ses deux jeux de menottes de service. Il met une menotte sur le montant du lit de droite, une menotte à gauche. Chose faite, il immobilise rapidement Heero sur le lit alors qu'il est couché sur le ventre. Il attache une main à chaque montant du lit. Yuy est vraiment surpris, surtout que Duo lui a arraché son bas de pyjama, avant de le laisser ainsi sans pouvoir bouger, il vient se mettre près de sa tête, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-« Tu es en mon pouvoir »

Les battements du cœur d'Heero s'accélèrent surtout qu'en plus Duo commence à se déshabiller lentement devant lui, en le narguant du regard. Le métis adore cette partie des prémices. Son plaisir augmente à pouvoir effeuiller Duo, lui caresser sa peau satinée, le faire gémir, l'entendre le supplie d'aller plus vite.

De voir Duo se dévêtir en venant lui donner des baisers dans le cou, sur les épaules, augmente encore son envie de pouvoir le toucher et le déshabiller lui même. Il est frustré et heureux d'être à la merci de son amant.

Durant presque une heure, le natté joue avec le corps d'Heero, à l'embrasser, le caresser.

Quand le natté commence à le préparer plus l'accueillir, le brun le supplie de le prendre comme ça. Maxwell lui accorde cette faveur. Néanmoins il y va doucement, il ne veut pas le déchire. Yuy aurait voulu que Duo s'assouvisse en lui sans qu'il ne lui donne encore plus de tendresse. Et pour finir il lui dit.

-« Pense à toi, j'en ai eu plus que je n'en voulais. »

-« C'est ce que je fais, j'aime caresser ton corps. » Murmure le natté dans son oreille.

Alors Heero se laisse aller à son plaisir. Il essaye d'accentuer les mouvements de son corps pour se servir de celui de Duo afin d'avoir ce que lui voulait.

µµµ

Quand leurs deux corps se reposent l'un contre l'autre, Heero est bien. Pourtant une petite phrase de Duo lui fait mal car elle est vraie.

-« Quoi que je fasse ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas te satisfaire. »

-« Tu me rends heureux, Duo ! Ce n'est qu'un petit hic dans mon bonheur. »

Pourtant Yuy sent que ça ne rassure pas le natté cette fois.

-« Duo ! Duo ! Détache-moi » Il y a de l'urgence dans sa voix.

Heero sent le châtain bouger contre son dos, ses mains se libèrent. Puis il y a le froid qui se fait contre son dos et dans son cœur. Il se retourne rapidement pour attraper Maxwell au niveau de la taille et l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus loin. Il l'oblige à s'asseoir entre ses jambes.

-« Reste ! » Supplie-t-il.

-« A quoi bon, tu as eu plus de tendresse que tu n'en voulais. » Geint le natté.

-« J'aime ta tendresse. » Affirme Yuy en lui caressant le ventre.

-« Tu me frustres. » Lâche le châtain en se laissant retomber sur le torse en sueur de son amant.

-« Je sais et ça me frustre de te frustrer par ma frustration. » Murmure le brun au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

Duo se dégage légèrement et le regarde méchamment avant de dire.

-« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

-« Viens te coucher. » Supplie le métis.

Yuy tient Maxwell le plus près de lui qu'il peut pour l'aider à s'endormir. Quand son sommeil devient profond. Heero relâche le corps de son amant pour se préparer pour se rendre travail.

Tout en se lavant, il pense à la situation actuelle. Il ne pensait pas de prime abord qu'il faisait aussi mal au natté. Pourtant depuis une semaine, il sent qu'il est en train d'ébranler la base solide que l'ex-Shinigami a construite pour se protéger.

Leur amour et sa frustration sont en train d'arriver à ce que la guerre et les malheurs qui jalonnent le parcours de Duo n'ont jamais réussi à faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arrive au QG, Lady Une le fait appeler directement.

-« Vous partez en mission, Barton a besoin de vous là-bas, son enquête s'enlise. »

-« Combien de temps ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Il faut la clôturer. Allez préparer vos affaires, votre avion part dans quatre heures. »

Un sourcil interrogateur se lève.

-« Maxwell est une bombe pour l'instant. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le QG explose quand il prendra son service et qu'il verra votre tableau de service. » Se justifie-t-elle.

-« Bien, mon général. » Salue le métis avant de se retourner pour partir.

-« Merci à vous Yuy. » Lâche dans un murmure la jeune femme.

Le métis s'arrête intrigué et se retourne pour observer son supérieur.

-« Si vous ne m'aviez pas montré qu'on pouvait être collègue et amant, sans que rien ne change pour le travail, je n'aurai pas… »

Le général se tait, son regard se porte sur une photo posée sur le coin de son bureau. Heero remarque que c'est celle d'Olivier Minor.

µµµ

Pour Heero la mission arrive au bon moment, il va pouvoir arrêter de faire souffrir Duo. Chaque fois qu'un des deux part en mission, la tension retombe entre eux deux. Yuy est bien trop heureux de retrouver son amant pour se sentir frustrer de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire en amour physique.

La tension n'a jamais été aussi grande, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a presque cinq mois qu'aucun des deux n'est parti en mission, même pas une petite semaine.

Après avoir préparé tout ce qu'il a besoin pour sa mission de longue haleine, il va vers le lit. Heero sourit, malgré qu'il circule dans la chambre depuis une demi-heure, il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Dans son subconscient, il sait que c'est Heero qui est là et circule. Il est certain qu'il a dit que c'était lui en entrant dans l'appartement. Si c'est un étranger qui aurait fait un pas dans l'appartement, Duo aurait surgi de la chambre arme au point. Mc Quanally en a fait l'expérience en se trompant de chambre, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Même chambre, mais pas le bon étage.

-« Duo. » Appelle le métis en s'asseyant sur le lit, face à l'ange endormi.

-« Ouais ! » Dit celui-ci en baillant. « Pas l'heure, pas sonné » rajoute-t-il en se retournant vers le mur.

-« Je sais, mais je pars en mission. » Insiste le brun.

-« Longtemps ? » Demande le natté en se redressant un peu pour regarder son homme.

-« Je ne sais pas ? Barton ! » Précise Heero en lui souriant.

-« L'enquête de Camargue piétine ? » Interroge le châtain en se mettant sur le dos.

-« Hn »

Heero veut encore parler. Duo met son doigt sur les lèvres de métis.

-« Chut ! Ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Ce n'est pas bon quand un membre du couple commence à le penser. »

-« J'en aurai moins besoin, c'est toujours pareil ! » Dit Yuy en enlevant le doigt de sa bouche.

-« Ta frustration est trop haute Heero. Si j'arrive à te donner ce que tu veux, je ne t'aimerai plus en es-tu conscient ? » Demande Maxwell en sondant les yeux de son amant.

-« Hn, nous n'en arriverons pas là Duo ! C'est à moi de trouver une solution pour ne pas te perdre. Je te détruis, j'en ai conscience de ça aussi. » Affirme Heero en caressant les cheveux à moitié défaits du natté.

-« Fais-moi l'amour avant de partir, qu'on ne reste pas sur un échec. » Supplie le natté.

-« Ce matin était un échec pour toi ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Tu es toujours frustré, alors oui ! » Confirme le châtain.

-« Tu m'as fait jouir par trois fois ! » Rappelle le métis en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-« Tu as utilisé mon érection pour assouvir un désir sans y arriver en plus. » Gémit presque Duo en baissant le regard.

Heero le fait taire en l'embrassant. Il lui fait l'amour avec la force du désespoir, avec énormément de tendresse pour enlever toutes les frustrations du natté, pour qu'il se sente aimé.

µµµ

C'est un Duo mieux dans sa peau et en Preventers qui conduit Heero en civil à l'aéroport. Le châtain n'aura pas le temps de revenir chez lui pour se changer.

-« N'oublie pas le petit couple. » Rappelle Yuy en se noyant dans les yeux indigo de son homme.

-« Je mets la cage dans mon appart en rentrant. Mails-moi. » Supplie Maxwell.

-« Tu es mon lien. » Sourit le brun.

-« Pas que du travail. » Bougonne le natté.

Heero se pend au cou de Duo qui est légèrement plus grand que lui afin de lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Te faire des mails osés sur ta boite privée pour masquer des infos, j'aime ça ! »

-« Je préfère les mails osés tout court. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Tu en auras, même code. » Susurre le métis.

µµµ

Arrivé en Camargue, Heero se rend de suite au haras où Trowa est engagé depuis trois mois comme dresseur de chevaux. Il essaie de démanteler un transfert d'informations, de pots de vin dans le milieu hippique, son enquête n'avance plus. Barton a besoin de la faculté d'analyse d'Heero et de son talent de pirate informatique. Le brun-roux n'arrive pas à passer les programmes mis en place.

Heero est conduit dans une petite chambre. Pour que le jeune homme puisse venir enquêter, Trowa a dû éliminer le lad que le métis remplacera. L'ex-03 a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un de libre, la direction avait été ravie de ne pas perdre du temps à devoir chercher quelqu'un d'autre. C'était nécessaire aussi pour qu'on ne s'étonne pas de les voir traîner ensemble.

-« Tu prends ton service demain à 7 heures, installe-toi. » Dit Pierre, le chef du personnel.

Heero prend possession de son logement. Il sort la photo de Duo en civil. Lady Une avait tiqué quand Heero avait demandé ce cadre spécial avec un micro incorporé et base d'enregistrement qui s'enclenchait dès qu'on arrivait à un certain décibel. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie facilitait grandement les mails d'informations durant les enquêtes.

Le général Une a fini par trouver plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients que deux de ses meilleurs agents soient ensemble. Elle en gardait un au bureau ou l'envoyait faire des missions d'un jour alors qu'elle envoyait l'autre en mission longue.

µµµ

Le travail physique plait énormément au métis. Il apprécie pouvoir se dépenser à retourner les stalles, charger le fumier. La vie en pleine air il aime également. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels il n'est jamais retourné dans les colonies après la fin du putsch.

Militaire dans l'âme, il est à sa place à défendre la paix et la justice. La machine de guerre qu'il est depuis des années a enfin trouvé sa place dans la société en paix.

-« Heero, un coup de main ! » Lâche Trowa en entrant dans les écuries pour en ressortir aussi vite. « Tiens la jument ! »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un étalon ramené des plateaux sauvages ne veut pas saillir une femelle dans un endroit clos. Cependant, c'est plus difficile à l'extérieur pour le vétérinaire de recueillir la semence, il a besoin d'aide. La force physique des deux ex-G-Boys est appréciée à ce moment là.

Heero tient la femelle, elle sera fécondée après avec une parcelle du sperme. Le reste sera vendu dans d'autres haras n'ayant pas d'étalon de ce rang.

Le vétérinaire va devoir empêcher l'étalon de mettre sa verge dans la femelle afin de récolter la semence. Trowa maintient l'étalon et Heero avancera la jument dès que l'étalon ferait mine de monter dessus. A ce moment, le cheval prendra alors appuie sur un leurre et le vétérinaire pourra entrer en action.

La fécondation commence, Heero ressent une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, sa virilité ne reste pas insensible au spectacle. Un regard brûlant lui fait tourner la tête. Deux yeux verts émeraude le scrutent avec une étrange lueur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit ce regard posé sur lui. Il reporte son attention sur la jument qui veut se rapprocher du mâle.

-« Doucement, tu vas l'avoir ton poulain, mais pas naturellement. » La voix calme du métis apaise la bête.

µµµ

Au soir, Heero est devant son portable pour répondre au mail de son amant, il a un sourire sur les lèvres en le lisant.

_Salut toi,_

_Petit couple va bien et tu me manques._

_J'ai vidé ton frigo, coupé le courant, comme ça si tu rentres à l'improviste tu le sais. Mais essaie de me prévenir avant de rentrer que je puisse remplir ton frigo. Par contre, toi j'ai hâte de te vider._

_Trois semaines c'est long. Tu me manques tous les jours un peu plus, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est comme ça. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi. Tu te sens toujours aussi tendu ? Je te manque ?_

_Reviens vite_

_Duo._

-« Comme ça, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous. Personne ne comprend comment vous êtes encore ensemble. »

Heero d'un geste vif referme le portable et fusille du regard Trowa.

-« Et on est censé être ami, il faut bien que je te rende visite. » Se justifie le brun-roux.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-« Lady Une ne verrait pas ça d'un bon œil, si c'était fini entre vous. » Nargue Barton pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction.

-« Ma relation avec Duo n'intéresse que nous deux. » Lâche cinglant le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte ? » Demande Trowa en venant s'asseoir sur le bureau.

-« Tendresse, gentillesse, équilibre, il me donne l'impression d'être humain, d'être important. » Rétorque Heero pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il y a des raisons pour lesquelles ils sont ensemble depuis autant d'années.

-« Pourtant il y a une tension entre vous. » Affirme Barton.

-« De ma faute. » Soupire Yuy avant de réaliser qu'il a laissé échapper l'information.

-« Toujours ton sens de l'abnégation. » Persifle Barton.

-« Si c'était le cas, je ne ferais pas souffrir Duo. » S'insurge Heero en se levant telle une pile électrique.

Trowa n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Le métis n'a jamais été une menace pour lui, moralement ils sont de force égale.

-« Vous pensez tellement à l'autre que vous vous oubliez. » Soupire le brun-roux en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« C'est ça l'amour Trowa. Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

-« J'ai moins de soucis. Je me satisfais. Je me donne assez dans le travail. Il n'y a pas très longtemps j'ai donné assez de moi pour obtenir quoi ? La seule personne que j'ai aimé, m'a repoussé, ne voulait que de mon amitié. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous ? » Questionne Trowa.

-« Je t'ai déjà répondu pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de soucis, tu en cherches. » Gronde le brun.

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur le visage de l'ancien saltimbanque.

-« On croirait que tu es en manque. » Ricane Barton.

Heero ne dit rien mais s'assied devant son bureau pour clore la discussion.

-« J'ai un mail à faire, au revoir. »

Yuy perdu dans ses pensées, ne voit pas le regard que pose Barton sur lui avant de sortir de la chambre.

Trowa en sait plus que le métis ne peut l'imaginer. Ils ont des ex en communs, certains quand ils sont satisfaits sont de vraies pipelettes.

Ce qui tracasse et a fait le plus mal à Heero, c'est surtout que si un étranger peut sentir son manque, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait passer comme message à son amant ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que Duo soit dans cet état là. Il ne peut pas lui dire en plus que la tension ne retombe pas, qu'il est toujours aussi frustré, que de voir copuler des chevaux, trois à quatre fois semaine n'aide pas à faire descendre cette libido.

Trowa quant à lui est jaloux, jaloux qu'un type comme Heero, un roc comme Duo aient trouvé le bonheur. Enfin pas tellement on dirait vu l'état du soldat parfait. Mais Yuy a évolué, il est devenu un autre type au fond de lui-même. Toujours aussi solide, mais capable de dire ce qui se passe en lui, agissant mais plus comme pour l'affaire Noventa, sa rédemption, il la trouve dans les bras de Duo. C'est aussi de ça qu'est jaloux le brun-roux.

Néanmoins, si des personnes comme l'ex-01 et l'ex-02 peuvent y arriver, il y arrivera. Il va encore plus analyser leur relation pour la comprendre. Le cas Heero, il en a presque fait le tour. Duo est plus un mystère, il n'a jamais été confronté à des ex amant de Maxwell. Il était peut-être puceau avant Yuy, ce qui expliquerait d'état d'Heero. Cependant il est persuadé qu'en deux ans, connaissant le métis, il aurait maçonné le natté à sa façon.

Sur son lit, Trowa repasse le problème dans tous les sens sans trouver vraiment de solution.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, le métis rédige son mail réponse.

_Ohayo,_

_Tu me manques aussi._

_Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appris à vivre mes émotions. Je me sens enfin humain, comme tout le monde._

_Ici la mission stagne, je ne sais pas quand je rentre._

_Petit couple a toujours été bien avec toi, c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils aillent bien._

_Doumoarigatou(1)_

_Heero_

Duo devait être devant son portable car dans les cinq minutes une réponse arrive.

_Ok mec,_

_Mais t'es toujours aussi frustré, et ça je ne m'en félicite pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Duo._

Yuy ouvre de grands yeux, il relit son mail d'envoi plusieurs fois et se demande comment son amant peut lire si facilement en lui.

µµµ

A force de recoupements, Heero commence à comprendre comment fonctionne tout le système et qui tire les ficelles. Du coup l'enquête avance à grands pas, au premier grand prix Yuy se rend dans la chambre de Trowa et lui jette un dossier à la figure.

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ici ou tu es devenu bien stupide. Duo vient de m'envoyer tes dossiers que tu envoies au big boss. Ce que j'ai trouvé, tu pouvais le trouver en un mois. »

-« Je te voulais ici ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas fait du bien de t'éloigner de Duo, il t'étouffe. » Rétorque Barton sans bouger.

-« Tu n'as rien compris. » Soupire Yuy en secouant la tête.

-« Explique ! » Ordonne le brun-roux.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Crache Heero en faisant volte face.

Il se rend directement dans sa chambre avec l'intention de préparer ses affaires pour rentrer. Il va signaler tout ça à Lady Une de vive-voix.

Debout devant son bureau, il tape le mail pour prévenir Duo de son retour. La porte s'ouvre sans bruit, une main ferme l'ordinateur.

-« Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je te voulais ici ? » Demande Trowa calmement.

Heero veut se retourner. Une main sur sa nuque le maintient plié en deux, le buste sur le bureau.

-« Tu m'as tout volé. En étant pilote de Gundam, j'ai cru pouvoir sortir de l'anonymat, récolter la gloire. Mais je n'étais pas le seul. Tu as tellement fait l'indestructible que personne ne se rappelle des autres pilotes. En sauvant la terre avec le Wing, tu es entré dans l'histoire. En sauvant Relena, tu as conquis les cœurs. J'ai rêvé d'avoir ma revanche sur toi. Déjà à l'époque de ton autodestruction j'ai souhaité que tu disparaisses, que tu arrêtes de me faire de l'ombre. Chaque fois, tu passes dans les mailles du filet, tu t'en sors grandi. Maintenant, je sais comment te soumettre, on en apprend des choses dans les bars gays quand on sait se faire oublier. » Explique d'une voix posée le brun-roux.

La main sur la nuque ne bouge pas, elle comprime un point rendant Heero à sa merci. Cependant, Yuy n'est pas inconscient ça aurait enlevé de la gloire à Trowa.

Dans son dos, le brun sent que son agresseur bouge. Le métis entend un ceinturon tomber sur le sol, puis la deuxième main de Barton s'attaque à la ceinture d'Heero. Le bouton saute, la tirette descend, le Jeans glisse sur ses cuisses. Trowa descend le boxer en dessous des fesses, il se retrouve rapidement sur le sol avec le pantalon.

-« Je vais te soumettre à ma volonté. » Affirme Barton.

La jambe de Trowa écarte les jambes de Yuy, ce dernier se sent encore plus tiré en avant sur le bureau. Il sent un doigt entrer dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, la préparation est rapide. L'emballage vide d'un préservatif est jeté sur le bureau, un petit sachet de lubrifiant le suit. Barton s'introduit lentement en un mouvement jusqu'à la garde.

Heero se crispe et retient un cri.

-« Ne te retient surtout pas, je ne te laisserai que quand je t'entendrais hurler. » Précise le brun-roux en commençant à se retirer.

Directement, il se réintroduire d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, Trowa reproduit le mouvement de plus en plus rapidement. Au moment où Heero commence à gémir, Barton lui lâche la nuque pour remonter le pull et effleurer la peau basanée, pour pouvoir jouer des angles aussi et le faire crier sous ses coups de buttoir.

Dans un premier temps, Heero a voulu résister au plaisir, puis l'envie a été la plus forte. Il a surtout vu la possibilité que sa frustration s'arrête et ça lui en a fait oublier Duo.

Quand le métis se sent près de l'extase, il prend son sexe en main et s'aide à venir encore plus fort. Trowa se couche sur le dos d'Heero et cherche à l'embrasser, Yuy tourne la tête pour l'éviter.

-« Pourtant tu as aimé. Tu es mon meilleur coup. » Soupire le brun-roux en caressant le flan du brun.

-« C'était satisfaisant. » Lâche le métis sans bouger.

Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas été satisfait de cette façon, il sent toutes ses tensions disparaître lentement.

-« Satisfaisant ? » S'indigne Barton.

« Plus que tu ne peux le croire, mais je ne te laisserai pas cette joie de te le dire » pense Heero en essayant de repousser Trowa.

La main de ce dernier se remet immédiatement sur la nuque du métis.

-« Satisfaisant avec les cris que tu as poussés, la sueur sur ton corps, satisfaisant sans rien de plus. » S'estomaque le brun-roux vexé par les propos du jeune homme à sa merci.

-« Satisfaisant, rien de plus. » Affirme le brun.

Barton se retire et jette le préservatif sur le bureau. Il sort d'un pas énergique laissant Heero satisfait comme jamais. Il est satisfait physiquement, satisfait d'avoir repris l'ascendant sur Trowa directement. Il est satisfait mais un peu coupable vis-à-vis de son amant.

Il se redresse et part vers la douche. Tout en se lavant, il réfléchit. Il a dit à Duo qu'il allait trouver une solution pour ne plus le frustrer. Et là malgré ce que son corps a eu, il ne pense qu'à Maxwell et sa tendresse. Il a envie d'être dans ses bras, de le caresser, d'être tendre, de ses lèvres sur son corps, de sa bouche sur la sienne.

A part la dernière fois où ils ont fait l'amour juste avant son départ, il a tendance à devenir de plus en plus violent, cherchant à montrer à son amant ce qu'il veut avoir. Rien qu'en pensant aux mains de son amant sur son corps, il est à nouveau en forme.

Heero est persuadé qu'en une semaine la mission peut être clôturée. Il ne va pas partir maintenant, il va la finir cette mission. Partir directement donnerait trop d'importance à cet acte que Trowa a voulu dégradant.

µµµ

Barton est surpris de voir Yuy à son poste au matin. Sur le temps de midi, le brun vient le trouver pour lui expliquer comment faire tomber les coupables. Il ne fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Il est passé 23 heures, quand Heero se présente dans la chambre de Trowa, celui-ci est assis sur son lit, dos au mur en train de lire un livre.

-« J'en veux encore, mais c'est juste du sexe, rien d'autres. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de baisers, pas de câlins et ce sera quand j'en ai envie. » Expose le brun.

-« Tu crois que ça va aller comme ça. Je pourrais aller voir Duo. » Rétorque Barton un sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

-« Tu as des preuves ! Moi, je peux te faire arrêter pour viol. » Déclare Heero en enclenchant la bande son prise avec le cadre de sa chambre.

Trowa reste impassible avant de dire.

-« Duo est impuissant ? »

-« Non, c'est un amant formidable qui me donne énormément de tendresse. Mon corps réclame autre chose de temps en temps et il ne sait pas me le donner. Je le détruis à force de lui demander. Toi tu te fais un plaisir de le faire. Je fais l'amour avec Duo, je baise avec toi, quand mon corps le réclame. » Explique le brun.

Il a préparé son discours une bonne partie de la journée en travaillant. Il sait qu'il doit négocier pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-« Et si j'ai envie de te baiser ? » Questionne Trowa une étincelle de sarcasme dans les yeux.

-« Faudra espérer pour toi que je sois en manque. » Affirme le brun.

-« Là, tu es en manque ? » Demande Barton.

-« Non ! »

-« Dommage pour toi. » Dit Trowa en se levant.

Il s'avance vers le métis et l'attrape par le bras dans le but de le tirer vers le bureau. Cependant, Heero a prévu le coup cette fois et ne se laisse pas surprendre. C'est Trowa qui se retrouve le nez sur le bureau, un bras dans le dos.

-« Quand j'ai décidé ! » Répète le métis hargneusement.

-« Je crois que ça peut devenir marrant. » Lâche Barton.

Yuy le laisse se relever et s'en va.

µµµ

Comme prévu, les choses avancent à grands pas pour le démantèlement de l'organisation. Trowa joue avec Heero, il cherche à l'allumer. Plus d'une fois, ils assistent ensemble aux saillies. Le regard brûlant de Barton lui chauffe le bas du ventre, créant le manque mais il tient bon, il ne veut pas céder et faire les choses à sa façon.

Heero a prévu de faire le grand coup, le lendemain durant la journée. Il sait qu'il rentrera rapidement après à Sank. Il entre dans la chambre de Barton, lui tend un préservatif et un lubrifiant.

-« Demain, on rentre, je ne veux pas me jeter sur Duo. »

Trowa se lève, avance la main pour tout prendre. Avec l'autre, il cherche à effleurer la joue basanée. Yuy recule, le regard froid.

-« Et si moi, j'ai besoin de tendresse pour te satisfaire. » Ajoute le brun-roux.

Le regard glacial descend vers le renflement dans le boxer.

-« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Et ne cherche pas à faire plus que ce que je te demande. »

-« Je chercherais toujours à te donner plus. Je veux te dominer, te rabaisser, alors ne crois pas avoir gagné. Tu joues avec le feu et ça t'excite autant que moi. Tu craints que je puisse être le tout que tu cherches. » Affirme Trowa en gonflant le torse.

-« Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Duo et sa grandeur d'âme. » Persifle le métis.

Le lendemain Trowa a un œil au beurre noir puisqu'il a voulu embrasser Heero. Celui-ci lui a envoyé son coude dans l'œil pour le repousser.

µµµ

Quand Heero arrive enfin à son appartement, après avoir laissé Barton déposé les conclusions du dossier qui est le sien au départ. Le brun voit que la cage a déjà repris sa place dans le salon. Le courant est rebranché, le frigo plein de ce qu'il aime. Un petit mot sur le pense-bête. Lui gonfle le cœur d'amour.

_Je fais l'après-midi_

_A ce soir_

_Je t'aime._

Yuy ouvre son ordinateur et envoie un mail au bureau.

_Je te fais à souper_

_Tu m'as manqué_

_Je t'aime_

Ca c'est écrit tout seul, mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'il lui dit.

µµµ

Le natté rentre directement au domicile de son amant. Il se jette dans les bras du métis et l'embrasse à en perdre la raison. Ils mangent en amoureux en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils passent une nuit inoubliable. Duo est en congé demain et Heero aussi.

Au matin, Maxwell a encore des étoiles dans les yeux. La tête sur le torse imberbe du brun. Sa main caressant les abdominaux basanés en petits cercles concentriques. Yuy finit par glousser sous les chatouilles. Duo a réussi à le réveiller tendrement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ne plus être frustré ? Ne me dit pas que c'est la séparation, tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça ! »

La main d'Heero descend sur les fesses de son homme, il ne veut pas qu'il puisse s'échapper loin de lui.

-« Il n'est rien pour moi, Duo. Juste le moyen de ne pas te perdre. Il calme mon manque, mais c'est juste de la baise. Il n'a pas le droit de me toucher, de me prodiguer de la tendresse. »

Le doigt de Maxwell cesse de dessiner les muscles qu'il sent tendu au touché. Heero hésite. Il peut lui faire écouter l'enregistrement, il verra qu'au départ ce n'est pas lui qui est allé chercher Trowa.

-« Un prostitué ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Trowa t'a attiré en Camargue sous un faux prétexte ? » Interroge le natté sans oser bouger.

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'aimer ? Celui qui croit que Duo est un imbécile s'est fait berner par le personnage. Il n'y a pas plus perspicace que lui, c'est sûr.

Maxwell sent les muscles se relâcher sous sa main.

-« Tu vas continuer à le voir ? » Demande Duo.

Lui n'est pas encore complètement rassuré. Est-ce juste un coup d'un soir ? Est-ce que ça va aller plus loin ? Est-ce qu'il risque de perdre son amant parce que Trowa sait lui donner ce qu'il a besoin ?

-« Pour le travail et la baise quand je serais trop frustré. » Rétorque platement le métis.

Le natté se redresse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le brun ne scille pas.

-« Juste ça ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Je t'aime Duo, j'allais te détruire. Lui veut me dominer par tous les moyens. Il a cru qu'il allait me briser, il m'a rendu service. »

-« Il nous a rendu service. » Rectifie Duo en remettant sa tête sur le torse d'Heero. « Quand tu m'as demandé d'envoyer les dossiers de Trowa, je me suis douté qu'il y avait eu piège. »

-« Que je t'aime ! »

-« Je dois t'aimer pour tolérer ça et te trouver des circonstances atténuantes. N'en abuse pas. » Ordonne tendrement le natté.

-« Promis. »

Dans sa tête Duo ne peut que se rappeler qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de discussion pour des demandes de baiser fait par un appel de langue. Il avait promis également à l'époque. Pourtant, Heero en a abusé même au travail. Maxwell retient un soupir, ferme les yeux. Il espère pouvoir lui faire confiance cette fois.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) Merci pour tout, merci énormément.


	3. les éléphants

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Les autres personnages inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, sorti de mon esprit malade parfois.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M, pour la violence parfois qu'il y a.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une et des perso qui m'appartiennent.

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi Arlia puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub, mdr.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Arlia veut un 1X2X3.

* * *

**Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes.**

**Les éléphants**

* * *

**AC 205**

Comme promis, cette fois Heero n'abuse pas de ce que tolérait Duo par amour. En deux ans, le métis n'est allé trouver Barton que sept fois. Le fait de savoir qu'il a un moyen de faire baisser la tension aide à ce qu'elle monte moins vite qu'avant. En plus, pour Heero s'est vraiment à chaque fois un rapport de force. Trowa essaye d'en avoir plus. Il provoque le métis chaque fois qu'il le croise pour tenter de créer un manque, il n'hésite pas à le faire devant Duo.

Ca fait quinze jours qu'Yuy prépare une mission en Afrique avec Trowa, ils y vont pour aider les gardes forestiers du parc National de Hwange du Zimbabwe à remonter la trace de braconniers et trafiquants d'ivoire.

En réalité Lady Une attend que Duo rentre d'une mission au Portugal pour envoyer l'autre équipe au Zimbabwe.

Un mail alerte Heero, Maxwell ne sent pas du tout sa mission du lendemain.

_Je vais au casse pipe, pas moyen de raisonner Grégoire. _

_J'en suis responsable, je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul. _

_Mais qui m'a mis un bleu pareil sur le dos_

_Je t'aime_

_Ne m'oublie pas_

_Duo._

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Heero parte pour Lisbonne avec le premier avion qu'il trouve. Il se précipite sur le lieu d'intervention de son compagnon. Il se jette juste devant Maxwell avant de faire le bilan de la situation. Chose qu'il n'a pas le temps de réaliser puisque l'entrepôt explose au moment où il prend Duo dans ses bras.

Le châtain dégage délicatement son amant évanoui, couché sur lui pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. En voyant le corps ensanglanté de Grégoire, il soupire. Il a pourtant essayé de le faire courir plus vite vers la sortie. Ils auraient eu le temps de sortir si le bleu n'avait pas voulu vérifier si le dernier bâton de dynamite s'était bien activé avec les autres.

Heero s'en sort bien, il a une jambe et un bras cassés ainsi que cinq côtes. Duo n'a que quelques égratignures, une côte froissée, sa natte a été sectionnée à la moitié par le souffle de la détonation qui a projeté plusieurs morceaux de tôles dans les airs. Grégoire est mort durant l'assaut. C'est sûr que le natté n'en serait pas sorti vivant si son homme ne lui avait pas servi de bouclier humain.

Lady Une arrive catastrophée à l'hôpital de Sank où le soldat a été rapatrié. Duo est assis sur le lit et lui caresse le visage tendrement. Heero regarde son homme avec amour, le dévore des yeux. La natte lui arrive au-dessus des omoplates et de sa main valide, Yuy la tient en main.

-« Et la mission au Zimbabwe ! » Peste la brune.

-« Je vais y aller à sa place. Il vous en faut un ici, ce sera lui. » Rassure le châtain sans quitter son homme des yeux.

-« Je vous avais dit que votre comportement changerait. » Gronde-t-elle.

-« Je vous l'ai ramené vivant. » Déclare simplement Heero.

-« Au risque de compromettre la mission. » Rappelle le Général.

Duo se lève et l'entraîne dans le couloir.

-« Il est plus opérationnel comme ça que si c'est mon corps qu'on aurait ramené avec celui de Grégoire. Et moins suicidaire surtout. » Précise le natté en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Lady Une doit admettre que Maxwell a raison.

-« Vous partez ce soir. » Ordonne la brune.

-« Demain soir, je le ramène à la maison avant. » Rectifie le jeune homme.

Avec un soupir d'impuissance, elle sort de l'hôpital, pendant que le natté rentre dans la chambre. Il commence à rassembler, les deux, trois affaires de son homme qui sont dans la pièce et vient se poster près du lit.

-« Je vais voir le médecin pour tes papiers de sortie. » Précise-t-il.

-« Hn. » Lâche le métis le regard triste.

Duo revient vers Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Duo les deux mains sur les hanches.

Le regard bleu se perd dans l'améthyste.

-« De quoi as-tu peur, ta mission au Zimbabwe est moins dangereuse que celle de Lisbonne. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Pas ton binôme ! » Rétorque froidement Yuy.

-« Heero qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ? Il sait que je suis au courant. Puis je te l'ai déjà amené une fois. Je me rappelle encore sa tête, mais j'en avais marre de ses sous-entendus que ça me faisait souffrir votre complicité. Il n'y a rien entre vous. » Affirme le châtain.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Heero.

-« Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. »

-« Le seul qui me connaît vraiment c'est toi. Ou alors ça t'emmerde que tes deux amants foutent le camp ensemble et que tu vas devoir faire ceinture. » Demande le natté en mettant la tête de côté.

-« Baka. » Lâche le brun en secouant la tête.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Réplique Duo en l'embrassant sur le nez avant de sortir de la chambre.

µµµ

Une heure plus tard, Heero est installé confortablement dans son lit. Son ordinateur est installé sur la table de nuit, une canne appuyée contre cette dernière.

-« Le toubib aurait voulu te garder sachant que tu allais être seul. Bon, nous on sait que les membres cassés chez toi, ça se ressoude plus vite, que ça ne t'empêche pas de circuler, mais fait doucement tu vieillis vieux. » Raconte le natté en préparant la chambre pour que son compagnon ait la vie plus facile en son absence.

Heero attrape Duo qui passe près de lui. Il l'immobilise malgré ses deux plâtres et la bande qui lui comprime le torse.

-« Tu vas voir si je suis vieux. » Gronde le brun en dévorant son homme du regard.

-« Fais gaffe à ma côte, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. » Rappelle le châtain.

Yuy le relâche, en remerciement, il reçoit un baiser tendre.

-« Ce soir, on fait ça dans les règles, mais maintenant, j'ai trop de choses à préparer. Sors-moi un topo de la mission que je n'aie pas l'air d'un imbécile devant Trowa. Qu'il ne puisse pas jouer au chef. » Précise Maxwell en se redressant.

-« Ca va faire des étincelles. » Murmure Heero en prenant son portable pour l'allumer.

-« Oui des étincelles. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser commander, qu'il va croire que je vais lui obéir. C'est mal me connaître, non mais et puis quoi encore. Il ne faut pas qu'il abuse non plus, je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur. » Clame le natté en rassemblant ses vêtements qu'il met dans son sac de voyage.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est capable de réussir où tu échoues qu'il peut te mener par le bout du nez. » Continue Heero quand Duo s'arrête pour respirer.

-« Parfaitement. »

Duo s'arrête de circuler et regarde Heero qui lui sourit.

-« Je t'en aime encore plus, Duo. J'ai attisé une rivalité entre vous deux. D'un autre côté, il t'observe depuis un moment. » Lui dit-il tendrement.

-« Plus qu'un moment, plus de trois ans, je ne suis pas aussi baka qu'on peut le croire. Je sais où est le danger. » Rappelle le natté en ajoutant cinq shorts.

-« Mais tu ne l'évites pas toujours. » Soupire le brun en repensant à la journée d'hier.

-« Il ose me dire ça, alors qu'il y saute la tête la première. » Fait semblant de râler le châtain, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-« Pour te sauver, c'est toi ma force, c'est toi ma flamme, toi qui prends soin de mon âme, c'est toi ma chance. » Rétorque le métis avec conviction.

-« Tina Arena ? »

-« Gagné, viens que je t'explique. »

Duo s'assied sur le lit à côté d'Heero. Son homme est redevenu la machine de guerre, méthodique tout le temps du topo. Un regard froid qui lui demande s'il a besoin de plus d'explications de temps à l'autre. Duo signale ce qu'il n'a pas compris. Ils ne sont plus des amants. Ce sont des soldats en mission capables de savoir faire la part des choses. Ils sont militaires avant tout. Ils redeviendront un couple quand le travail sera fini.

-« C'est bon, je suis prêt. » Lâche Duo en se levant pour finir de préparer son sac.

Il revient après cinq minutes dans la chambre pour tendre son portable à Heero. Celui-ci copie les fichiers nécessaires à la mission.

-« Tu sais que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, tu viens à peine de rentrer. » Soupire Yuy en transférant les fichiers.

-« On se serait croisé de toute façon, Lady Une est pressée. Si je lui avais demandé plus qu'une journée, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait accepté aussi facilement. Normalement, je devrais déjà être dans l'avion. » Rappelle Maxwell en rajoutant plusieurs débardeurs.

-« En faisant explose le bâtiment, Grégoire a conclu la mission, on peut dire qu'il te dépassait en méthode expéditive, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. »

-« Tu es d'un drôle ! » Soupire le châtain en venant près du lit.

-« Je ne suis pas censé être le comique de la bande. »

-« Je suis censé être un assassin aussi, je vais te faire mourir de plaisir tantôt ! » Gronde le natté un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ca je n'en doute pas, tu es doué. »

µµµ

Au matin, Duo reste près de son homme dans le lit. Malgré un plâtre jusqu'à la cuisse et le bras gauche jusqu'au coude, Heero a comblé son amant pour le remercier de toutes ses attentions d'hier soir.

Tout en faisant des petits ronds sur le bandage, Duo dit.

-« Je vais laisser mon trousseau de clefs à Collins, il viendra voir si tu ne manques de rien, tous les jours. Il t'emmènera au travail d'ici quatre jours et à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine pour une vérification. »

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Comment appelles-tu vérifier l'état de tes os, refaire une radio toi ? » Demande le natté en se redressant pour l'observer.

-« Un examen de contrôle ! » Rétorque sèchement Yuy.

-« Si tu veux. Tu vas me manquer. » Ajoute Duo en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-« Tu me manques déjà alors que tu n'es pas encore parti. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait à Lisbonne. Laisse ton binôme aller au casse pipe, seul. »

-« Heero, c'est l'homme qui parle ! Pas le soldat ! » S'exclame Duo en se redressant une nouvelle fois pour regarder Yuy.

-« Tu m'as fait devenir un homme avant un soldat. »

-« Si Lady Une t'entendait. »

-« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Minor ne va plus en mission ? » Demande Yuy en mettant un doigt sous son menton pour le regarder dans les blancs des yeux.

-« Il fait trop vieux, sûrement. » Répond le châtain en haussant des épaules.

-« Il sort avec le Général. »

-« La salope et elle te fait une scène. » Gronde Maxwell en se redressant sur les avant-bras.

-« Allez prépare-toi, il faut aller chercher le matériel pour la mission avant de prendre l'avion. » Précise Yuy, même s'il aurait bien gardé son amant près de lui.

Duo se lève du lit, après avoir embrassé Heero. Il passe sous la douche et s'occupe de changer la cage du petit couple qu'Heero n'ait qu'à les nourrir.

µµµ

Trowa est parti la veille et attend Duo avec le reste du matériel à l'aéroport de Harare. C'est la première fois qu'ils vont travailler ensemble. Barton essaye de prendre les choses en main en venant le chercher à l'aéroport. Cependant, il tombe sur une forte tête qui sait très bien ce qu'on attend de lui même s'il n'était pas prévu au départ sur la mission.

-« On doit circuler à deux dans la réserve pour chercher les braconniers. Si les gardes-chasses les repèrent, ils nous préviennent. Nos méthodes étant plus sophistiquées, nous risquons de les trouver avant eux. La première chose qu'on doit faire, c'est mettre des puces invisibles dans les ivoires des éléphants. Puis suivre les puces sur les ordis, voir pourquoi les puces pourraient se déplacer anormalement, alors ne fait pas ton chef. » Gronde Duo d'un ton froid et cassant.

-« Dire qu'il dit qu'il n'y a pas plus tendre. » Soupire Trowa en secouant la tête un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Hé mec ! Tu n'es pas mon homme, je suis en service, confonds pas tout. » Lâche Maxwell en avançant menaçant vers le brun-roux.

Un plaisir malsain passe dans l'œil émeraude alors que le visage reste impassible.

µµµ

L'ambiance de travail s'installe rapidement. Tous les matins, ils partent à la recherche des éléphants qu'ils doivent encore marquer. Ca commence par un travail de chasse. Ils utilisent une flèche anesthésiante à faible dose pour juste les rendre engourdis et pouvoir réaliser un minuscule trou pour y insérer une puce de surveillance.

Au bout de deux jours, Duo n'a même plus besoin de vérifier qui a les puces. Il repère des différences sur les bêtes pour les reconnaître et a envoyé sa flèche bien avant que Trowa ne lui signale le bon animal.

Malgré de multiples allusions à son manque de douceur, Trowa commence à entrevoir ce qui peut attirer Yuy dans le caractère de Maxwell, ce qu'il cache sous le masque de bouffon. Il y a sa compétence, ses méthodes de travail, tout ce qui fait de lui un professionnel. Maintenant qu'il a fait le tour d'un point de vue professionnel, il lui reste à voir s'il peut en découvrir en plus sur l'homme proprement dit.

Au bout d'une semaine, tous les animaux ont leurs puces. Il reste maintenant le travail d'attente qui se fait dans leur mirador, au milieu de la réserve. Les deux preventers restent dorénavant cloués à leur poste.

Duo reste les yeux sur la beauté de la nature. Il regarde les éléphants nourrirent les plus jeunes en prenant des feuilles sur les arbres trop hauts pour eux, arracher des touffes d'herbes pour leur donner. Il observe aussi les éléphanteaux téter, ils relèvent leurs petites trompes pour atteindre le sein entre les pattes de devant, les mamans caressent tendrement le petit pendant cette période. Il est en admiration devant les mères qui jettent de la poussière ou creusent des trous d'eaux pour les plus faibles et les plus petits.

Trowa, lui a le nez sur l'écran quand s'est son temps de surveillance ou dans un livre quand il est en pause.

Depuis deux jours, Duo reste le visage sur la réserve, même pendant ses heures de service.

-« Il n'a pas l'air de te manquer Yuy que tu te fous de la mission. » Lâche sarcastique Trowa.

-« Heero m'a envoyé un fichier d'alerte, j'ai plus besoin de surveiller l'écran. Il bipera si ça bouge anormalement. » Répond platement Maxwell sans lâcher le troupeau des yeux.

-« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » S'exclame Barton en descendant son livre pour fusiller du regard son binôme.

-« Tu m'as vu trifouiller les programmes, tu pouvais demander. » Rétorque simplement le natté.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est monté correctement ? » Accuse Trowa en s'approchant de l'ordinateur.

Duo sort son arme de service et tire en l'air. Le troupeau aux pieds du mirador part en courant, une série de bip se fait entendre dans l'ordi. Maxwell attrape les jumelles pour suivre le troupeau, la cibiste se met en marche. Le natté l'attrape toujours les jumelles sur les yeux.

-« Non, Barnabé, rien, test de matériel. » Dit-il.

-« Ok Duo ! »

-« Foutu Barton, ils sont loin pour les voir évoluer. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tellement ? » Demande le brun-roux en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Les mères avec leurs petits, la tendresse de ses mastodontes me subjugue. » Répond Maxwell toujours les jumelles sur le nez.

Trowa passe des éléphants qu'il voit dans le lointain à Duo. S'il n'avait pas toujours un visage impassible, on y verrait de l'étonnement.

µµµ

La saison des pluies arrive, dès la semaine qui suit, les deux G-Boys sont de plus en plus souvent l'un sur l'autre. Ils tournent en rond dans l'espace réduit qu'ils ont pour travailler.

Une sonnerie de Gsm, tire Trowa de son sommeil. Il avait veillé une partie de la nuit et se reposait un peu. Il ouvre un œil pour voir Duo circuler dans le cabanon haut perché, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-« Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Je m'attendais à un mail pas à ça … Bien sûr que tu me manques et petit couple ? … Je vais louper ça c'est con … Et toi ? … Quoi, elle t'a envoyé en mission. J'en peux rien si ça traîne ici, à croire qu'on est repéré, les braconniers ne sont jamais sur ce qu'on surveille. »

La voix de Duo se fait encore plus tendre.

-« Quatre ans, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me supporterais autant de temps. C'est dans tes bras que je voudrais être maintenant. Ton odeur me manque. Il n'y a pas du matériel à apporter ? ... Je t'aime. »

Maxwell se recouche sur son lit, un profond soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine. Trowa s'approche.

-« Si tu es en manque, je suis là. »

Barton ne le voit pas venir, le châtain avec la rapidité de l'éclair se retourne et lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Trowa se retrouve étendu de l'autre côté de la cabane la lèvre fendue.

La cibiste se met en route, la voix de Barnabé, le chef garde-chasse s'élève.

-« Duo, Duo, on en a attrapé un. »

-« On arrive. » Répond-t-il.

Un regard courroucé vers l'ex-03 et Duo enfile son parka. Trowa se relève en s'essuyant la lèvre. Il s'habille rapidement sans quitter le natté des yeux. Ce dernier l'attend l'ordinateur portable sous le bras.

Arrivé au poste de la frontière. Maxwell entre en jeu. Il attrape le braconnier par le col de sa chemise. Les gardes reculent sous la dureté de l'action que la natté vient de réaliser sans toute fois le taper.

-« Alors où sont tes complices ? » Gronde le châtain le regard assassin.

µµµ

Malgré tous les efforts des deux Préventers pour le faire parler, le braconnier préfère se taire pour protéger sa famille.

-« Tu peux l'enfermer Barnabé, on n'arrivera rien avec lui. » Finit par dire Duo en lui confiant le prisonnier de façon brusque.

Quand le garde chasse revient, le natté le prend à part.

-« Il va falloir que tu tolères qu'il tue une bête. »

-« Mais ! » S'indigne l'homme.

-« Je sais, ce n'est pas votre rôle de laisser faire du braconnage, mais nous aurons les moyens de suivre le trajet de l'ivoire après. » Assure le châtain.

-« Une puce sur le braconnier ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Faisable aussi. » Réalise Maxwell.

Il part fouiller le véhicule qu'ils ont utilisés pour mettre des puces dans l'ivoire et revient avec une au creux de sa main.

-« Lui mettre où ? Comment pour qu'il ne cafte pas ? » Demande Barnabé de plus en plus intrigué.

Le natté s'appuie contre le mur, le regard mauvais.

-« Dans une heure, tu me le ramènes, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne se rendra pas compte que je lui mets une puce. »

-« Pas plus tendre qu'il dit. » Murmure Trowa impassible même devant le regard meurtrier que lui envoie Duo.

Barnabé ramène le prisonnier une heure après, Maxwell reprend son interrogatoire de façon violente cette fois, un coup de poing bien placé lui éclate l'arcade.

-« Barton, la trousse de secours. » Ordonne-t-il.

Tout en suturant la plaie, Duo place la puce dans la blessure.

-« Remet-le en cage, je reprends l'interrogatoire dans deux heures. » Dit le natté une fois les soins finis.

Comme convenu auparavant avec Barnabé, il remet le prisonnier en prison, sans fermer la porte convenablement, lui permettant de se sauver. Ce qui ne tarde pas. La traque va pouvoir s'effectuer.

Maxwell se sent soulagé, il en a marre de cette mission. Dix semaines, ça devient un calvaire. Déjà qu'il a les trois mois de la mission de Lisbonne derrière lui. Heero parti en mission avant lui trois semaines. Vivre tout le temps ensemble, ils n'y arrivent pas, mais trop séparé, c'est tout aussi pénible pour les deux amants.

La traque ne marche pas longtemps. Le prisonnier n'a pas fait cent mètres en dehors de la ville qu'il se fait abattre par quelqu'un dans une voiture sans immatriculation.

En voyant le carnage, le garde chasse promet que la prochaine fois, il laissera un éléphant se faire abattre que toute cette tuerie s'arrête. Ce n'est pas rare qu'on retrouve des corps abattus par le même calibre qui vient d'entrer en fonction, sûrement des gens qui pourraient parler.

µµµ

Trowa ne lâche pas Duo, il lui dit continuellement que s'il avait eu la main plus légère, ça aurait pu marcher. Il rabâche son discours depuis deux jours, alors qu'ils ont repris leurs surveillances.

La tension monte encore un peu plus entre eux, jusqu'au moment où une phrase de Trowa fait éclater la patience mise à mal depuis onze semaines de mission, deux ans de pique.

-« Je crois que Yuy a perdu l'esprit pour dire que tu es un tendre. »

Duo quitte la chaise mise devant la fenêtre pour observer la nature. Son regard est froid, il s'avance vers le brun-roux assis sur son lit. En le voyant avancer, il se demande s'il n'a pas joué une fois de trop avec les nerfs du natté.

-« Je vais te prouver qu'Heero n'a pas perdu l'esprit. »

Le cœur de Barton manque un battement. La chaleur humide de la cabane fait que Duo et Trowa sont torses nu et en short.

D'un mouvement rapide Maxwell attrape les pieds de Barton et le tire pour le coucher dans le lit. Le brun-roux n'a pas le temps de réagir que le natté est sur son ventre et que les mains de ce dernier le caressent sensuellement, prenant le mamelon entre le pouce et l'index, le caressant, le triturant, alors que Duo suçote l'autre.

Sa langue remonte jusqu'au cou puis l'oreille qu'il suce tendrement. Trowa ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'est vrai qu'il se doutait que Duo pouvait être très tendre, rien que quand il l'avait entendu au téléphone avec son amant. Mais là, il est à côté de tout ce qu'il a imaginé. Il veut participer, rendre, donner l'équivalent, une main musclée remonte le dos du natté vers la nuque.

-« Tire ta main de là, tu ne me feras pas ce que tu as fait à Heero ! » Gronde Maxwell en se redressant vivement avant d'attraper cette main et la serrer.

-« Je voulais te guider vers ma bouche. »

-« On va coucher ensemble que tu la fermes, je ne te fais pas l'amour, ne confond pas tout. » Précise le natté d'une voix sèche.

Comme le brun-roux attrape le montant du lit, Duo laisse cours à son talent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il laisse Trowa dans un semi-coma quand il se relève. Il enlève le préservatif de la verge de Barton et part se laver.

Trowa n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait être tellement à la merci, tellement soumis en étant l'actif. Ni que son corps était capable de ressentir autant de chose. Comment Heero pouvait ne pas être satisfait avec un amant pareil ?

Duo revient dans la pièce qui sert à tout, dormir et travailler. Barton l'appelle, le regard du natté tombe sur le corps qui reste alanguis sur le lit. C'est bien la première fois que Maxwell arrive à lire dans le brun-roux comme dans un livre ouvert.

-« On a fait plus que coucher ? » Demande anxieusement Trowa.

-« Je ne t'aime pas, je suis capable de mieux. » Admet Duo en haussant les épaules.

L'étonnement passe dans le regard émeraude.

-« Pourquoi ? » Finit-il par dire.

-« J'en veux à J de l'avoir rendu comme ça. Il a tellement pris l'habitude de souffrir durant son entraînement que son corps a fini par réclamer la douleur. Il n'est pas maso, il ne prend pas plaisir à souffrir, mais c'est un statut normal pour lui. Tu sais, c'est comme vivre continuellement stressé, quand tu te reposes il y a un manque. Ca va un temps puis il faut que tu te remettes en mouvement. C'est pareil pour lui. Je ne peux pas le brutaliser, je l'aime. Donc c'est incompatible avec mon équilibre. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Chacun à sa façon d'affronter la vie, toi tu te caches sous un masque impassible, Quatre la gentillesse, moi je rigole. C'est la méthode coué, à force de rigoler, j'espère que le monde sera heureux, toi que plus rien ne pourra vraiment te toucher. Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à la première impression. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir que tu baises avec mon homme, mais je dois reconnaître qu'on allait droit dans le mur sans toi, tu as sauvé notre couple. » Explique le châtain en se réinstallant à la fenêtre.

Trowa sort du lit pour passer aussi sous la douche quand il revient le natté s'est installé devant l'ordi.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande le brun-roux en regardant la vidéo que visionne le châtain.

-« Petit couple ! Ils ont eu des jeunes et comme je ne suis pas là pour voir ça, Heero me filme l'évolution. »

-« C'est ça petit couple ? Je comprends mieux que vous en demandiez des nouvelles, l'un comme l'autre. » Avoue Trowa en se redressant.

-« Et tu croyais que c'était quoi ? » Interroge Duo se retournant étonné vers le brun-roux.

-« Un bout de votre anatomie. » Répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Maxwell éclate de rire, il se tord, n'arrive plus à reprendre son sérieux. Cela dure facilement cinq minutes. Chaque fois que son regard tombe sur le brun-roux, il repart de plus belle.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Quand tu parles, tu es d'un drôle, tu étais vraiment bien à ta place sous le déguisement d'un clown. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on demanderait des nouvelles des bijoux de famille de l'autre ? »

Un haussement d'épaule lui répond. Un appel dans la cibiste arrive enfin à calmer le natté.

-« Oui, Barnabé, on arrive. » Dit-il en constatant un bip trop rapide pour que ce soit un animal qui se déplace même à la course. « On a l'émetteur, on va pouvoir tout remonter. » Précise-t-il.

-« On vous laisse faire. » Conclut le garde chasse.

Les deux Preventers ont assez attendu pour prendre leur temps. C'est la tête qu'ils veulent avoir pas les petits pions. Chaque fois que l'ivoire change de mains, ils restent à observer plusieurs heures. A chaque fois, ils ont la certitude de ne pas être à la fin de leur enquête.

Ils ont dû se faire discrets, l'ivoire est dans un entrepôt depuis la veille sans que personne ne soit venu le récupérer. Un homme se faufile vers la bâtisse. Duo sort de la voiture, une main l'arrête.

-« Soit prudent. » Supplie le brun-roux.

Maxwell regarde son binôme étonné.

-« Reviens. » Ajoute Trowa.

Le châtain est encore plus surpris. Néanmoins, il s'extirpe de la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrepôt en se cachant dans les coins d'ombre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se réinstalle à côté de Trowa.

-« Ce n'est qu'un testeur de la qualité de l'ivoire, la transaction finale va avoir lieu. » Dit le natté en ouvrant sa boite mail.

_Salut,_

_J'ai trouvé l'adresse de nos prochaines vacances, mais je n'ai pas le nom du propriétaire._

_Tu me le cherches mon amour._

_C'est 12 rue des bouts de Quai._

_Bulawayo_

_Zimbabwe_

_Je t'adore, tu me manques, vivement la fin de ce séminaire_

_Duo._

-« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? » Interroge Barton en lisant au dessus de l'épaule du châtain.

-« Je vais le faire, mais à deux on a plus de chance. » Précise le natté en se mettant au travail.

-« Il te manque toujours ? » Interroge Trowa.

Maxwell regarde Barton, il est de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de son binôme.

-« Bien sûr qu'il me manque, j'ai hâte de rentrer. Et espérant que la vieille chouette ne me l'expédie pas à Outsiplou pour une longue mission. » Peste le natté en se remettant au travail qu'il puisse diriger la suite de l'enquête.

-« Moi pas, je suis bien là avec toi. » Lâche le brun-roux un sourire sur les lèvres tout en le regardant tendrement.

-« Trowa ! Mettons les choses au point. J'ai couché avec toi pour que tu me lâches, que tu nous lâches. Ne te fais pas un cinéma. »

-« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de savoir que tu peux combler un homme ? » Interroge Barton en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain.

-« Je le savais déjà, Heero est un cas à part. » Soupire Duo en sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique.

-« Je comprends ce qui attire Heero en toi. » Susurre Barton.

-« Tant mieux pour toi. » Lâche Maxwell en reprenant ses recherches.

Le brun-roux met sa main sur l'épaule du châtain et se rapproche de son oreille.

-« Tu es quelqu'un de très doué, bourré de talents. »

-« Tu es fatiguant mec, je suis bien en ménage, je ne cherche pas ailleurs. » Gronde le natté en le repoussant.

-« On ne dirait pas. » Soupire Trowa en se redressant.

Le regard du Shinigami se pose sur Barton.

-« Que tu es bien en ménage. » Précise l'ex-03.

-« Voilà notre homme, enfin, j'espère. » Lâche Maxwell en voyant une voiture arriver et se garer devant l'entrepôt.

C'est bien la tête du réseau. Le natté et le brun-roux décident de suivre chacun une personne après l'échange de marchandise.

Maxwell ne va pas loin, le testeur d'ivoire est venu en voiture qui est planquée un peu plus loin. Les Preventers sont venus qu'avec un seul véhicule.

« Shit ! » Pense Duo en voyant son suspect monter dans un tout terrain.

Il rebrousse chemin et trouve Trowa dans le véhicule.

-« Il a l'ivoire, on pourra le suivre après. » Explique le brun-roux.

Maxwell lui sourit et enclenche la première, Barton ayant allumé le moteur en le voyant apparaître. Après avoir arrêté le testeur, ils retrouvent rapidement l'acheteur grâce à la puce dans l'ivoire. Les autres intermédiaires ont été répertoriés durant l'enquête et retrouvés rapidement également. Dans la semaine, tout le réseau est démantelé, de la tête à la revende.

µµµ

Duo prépare ses bagages pour rentrer en sifflotant, Trowa le regarde faire en soupirant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te réjouis comme ça ? Tu vas vers un type qui va encore te frustrer. »

-« Il ne me frustre pas continuellement. » Rétorque Maxwell en mettant ses tee-shirts propres sur l'essuie de corps qui fait une séparation dans sa valise.

-« Pourquoi n'est-il pas satisfait ? Tu es parfait. » Complimente Barton le regard brulant.

-« C'est gentil, mais nul n'est parfait et la flatterie, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » Lâche le châtain en mettant cette fois les shorts.

Le brun-roux se lève, arrive par derrière son binôme et le prend dans ses bras. Maxwell essaie de s'extraire de l'étau. Un baiser est déposé dans son cou, une langue remonte jusqu'à son oreille qui est mordillée.

-« Arrête ça ! » Gronde le natté.

-« Tu es sûr. » Susurre Barton en descendant lentement la main vers le short.

Pendant ce temps, il continue à lui téter l'oreille. Puis il s'éloigne quand il se rend compte que le natté ne réagit pas, rien même pas un peu.

-« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Duo un regard noir pour appuyer ses dires.

-« Pourtant nous avons fait l'amour ? » Rappelle Barton un rien perdu.

-« J'étais déterminé à te faire taire, à ce que tu arrêtes d'insinuer qu'Heero était fou. »

-« Je voulais qu'il ait d'autres fois. » Supplie presque Trowa.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Parce que tu es un amant formidable, que je suis comblé par toi. Tu me fais voir ce que j'ai cru découvrir avec Quatre avant qu'il ne se marie, qu'il ne me repousse, ne me rejette. » Argumente frénétiquement le brun-roux.

-« J'aime Heero ! » Clame Maxwell en se retournant pour fermer sa valise.

-« Il te trompe ! » S'écrie Trowa ne voyant plus d'autres arguments à offrir au jeune homme.

-« Non, c'est pour me protéger, sauver notre amour. » Rectifie calmement le natté en redressant sa valise.

-« Et tu le crois ! » S'estomaque Barton en secouant la tête.

-« Oui, parce que tu ne l'as pas vécu de l'intérieur. » Lâche le châtain en laissant son regard parcourir le mirador.

Comme il n'a rien oublié, Maxwell sort pour rejoindre le taxi qui vient d'arriver, il va l'amener à l'Aéroport de Harare. Trowa a encore du matériel à ranger, il prendra l'avion demain. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus qu'une place dans le charter d'aujourd'hui. Duo a repris tout ce qu'il a amené et il est impatient de rentrer surtout.

µµµ

Heero l'attend à l'aéroport pour le ramener au QG. Le temps de ranger le matériel et de faire son rapport au big boss. Le métis attend que son amant puisse rentrer en vérifiant des dossiers en cours.

Le premier geste du natté quand il passe la porte de l'appartement d'Heero, c'est de se rendre à la cage de petit couple. Les deux bébés commencent à avoir des plumes turquoise, petit visage jaune, et bleu et face blanche. Ils pillent pour avoir à manger dans le nid, une boite carrée avec un trou au centre, la boite est teintée de manière à voir à l'intérieur, mais que les oiseaux ne voient pas l'extérieur. Les parents se relaient pour les nourrir quand le mâle ne vient pas nourrir mère et enfants.

Heero vient prendre son amant dans ses bras et mettre sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder avec lui.

-« Je vais finir par me demander qui t'a le plus manquer ! » Taquine Yuy en lui donnant des baisers dans le cou.

-« Toi, toi et encore toi. Mais ça j'étais impatient de le voir de mes yeux. » Avoue le natté en se retournant pour lui voler un baiser.

-« J'ai dû faire des recherches quand j'ai trouvé un œuf dans la cage, c'était la première fois. »(1)

-« Il y aura d'autres jeunes ? » Interroge le châtain en passant ses bras autour du cou du métis.

-« Tu t'es trompé en achetant les graines, celles que j'achète d'habitude stérilise le couple. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans l'élevage. »

Duo s'appuie contre Heero.

-« Je suis bien, tu m'as manqué. » Susurre le métis.

-« Et à moi aussi. J'espère que Lady Une nous laisse du temps pour rester ensemble. » Avoue le natté en embrassant son homme langoureusement.

Ce n'était que le début d'une longue soirée où les deux hommes sont heureux de se retrouver et redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Heero part au travail. Duo a une journée de congé comme souvent au retour de mission. Pour ne pas déroger à la règle quand il est de repos, le natté s'occupe de son ménage, fait son linge, il en a avec son retour de mission.

A 15H, Heero rentre de sa journée de travail.

-« Duo! » Appelle-t-il en poussant la porte de son appartement.

-« Chez moi » entend-il à travers le mur fin.

Yuy ressort et pousse la porte de chez Maxwell.

-« Tu es déjà de retour, ho ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, faut dire je me suis déjà levé à 11 heures. » Explique Duo un sourire dans la voix en se retournant vers son amant. Voyant le regard sombre posé sur lui, il en perd le sourire. « Ce n'est pas vrai, la vieille chouette t'envoie déjà en mission ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! » Lâche cinglant Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? » Demande Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Tu me l'aurais dit quand que tu as couché avec Trowa ? » Interroge le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Tu me l'aurais dit quand si je n'avais pas deviné ? » Réplique froidement le châtain.

-« Tu n'avais pas de raison, toi ! » Gronde Heero le regard encore plus noir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je n'ai pas de raison ? Tu crois que je le vis comment que je suis incapable de te satisfaire complètement. » Crie Duo avant de se rendre vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand pour partir en laissant le métis dans son meublé.

Pourtant il se retourne et complète plus calmement.

-« Je l'ai complètement comblé, il en a redemandé, je n'ai pas voulu parce que je t'aime. Malgré le mal que tu me fais parfois, je t'aime. » Lâche-t-il avant de partir et de refermer la porte sur lui.

Il descend les deux étages puis il s'assied sur les marches du perron de leur immeuble. Les avant-bras sur les genoux, le menton posé sur le tout. Il n'en revient pas qu'il lui fasse une scène.

Trowa sort de son appartement, il masque un petit sourire. Il sait que Heero continue de faire les cent pas dans le studio de Duo. Il décide de prendre la cage d'escaliers et vient s'installer à côté de Maxwell.

-« Je suis désolé Duo ! Je croyais que tu lui avais dit ! » Commence le brun-roux.

-« Que cherches-tu vraiment Trowa ? » Interroge sèchement le natté sans le regarder.

-« J'ai voulu détruire Heero et être le premier à le faire. » Avoue Barton.

-« Voulu ? » S'étonne le châtain en tournant son visage vers l'homme assis à côté de lui.

-« Je cherche autre chose. Je suis là, si tu veux ! Je te ferais encore sentir complet. Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir. » Expose l'ex-03 fébrilement.

-« Je ne t'aime pas, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec toi. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Il te détruit ! » Clame Trowa indigné par la réponse du jeune homme.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, il me construit, crie Duo. Il est tout ce que je veux, la douceur, la protection, la force, l'intelligence. Il est celui que je recherche, c'est des mises au point. Ca m'a fait du bien de coucher avec toi, parce que tu étais pleinement satisfait. Ca a mis du baume sur mon orgueil malmené mais il n'y aura pas d'autrefois. C'est lui que j'aime et que je veux. » Avoue-t-il en remettant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-« J'attendrais que tu en aies besoin. » Rétorque Trowa en lui effleurant la joue de la main.

Duo tourne sa tête vers lui et lui sourit tristement avant de dire.

-« Je te plains ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Barton.

-« De ne pas avoir trouvé ton âme sœur. »

-« Si tu ne veux plus que je baise Heero, tu le dis. » Propose le brun-roux essayant de se montrer sous un autre jour plus favorable.

-« Physiquement, il en a besoin. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un autre. » Rétorque déprimé le natté.

-« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. » Tente Trowa dans une autre approche, tout en caressant le dos du châtain.

-« Si mais tu espérais que je te tombe dans les bras. » Rectifie Maxwell

Un sourire lui répond.

-« Duo ! »

Le natté se lève, met sa main sur l'épaule de Trowa, la lui presse doucement, avant de rejoindre le métis qui l'a appelé. Il suit de dernier jusqu'à son appartement en gardant les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

Heero lui montre le divan. Le châtain s'y installe pendant que son amant se met devant lui sur la table basse. Le silence devient pesant. Néanmoins, Duo a décidé qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas.

Yuy finit par se rendre compte qu'un regard interrogateur, ne sera pas suffisant à avoir des réponses alors il dit.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que j'en ai eu marre des sous-entendus, des piques, qu'il dise que tu étais fou de dire que je suis un tendre. J'ai voulu lui prouver que c'était vrai, qu'il la ferme. » Répond froidement Duo sans le regarder.

-« Ca t'a plu ? » Demande sur la défensive le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir ? » Demande Maxwell en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Yuy ne dit rien et soutient son regard.

-« Heero, je sais ce que tu ressens, juste à ce moment précis. Je le ressens chaque fois que tu utilises mon corps, chaque fois que tu ne me laisses plus t'aimer comme je voudrais. J'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes plus. Mais c'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu après, satisfait par mes soins, ça m'a fait du bien. Ce n'était pas le but pour lequel je l'ai fait. Je voulais juste arrêter de l'entendre parler de nous comme s'il savait tout. Il est doué, tu sais, il pourrait te satisfaire complètement, lui. » Finit par dire sur un ton plus bas le natté.

-« Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas. » Rappelle sèchement le métis.

-« Je ne l'aime pas. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Mais il t'aime ! » S'exclame Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Soupire Duo en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Heero se lève et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant, face à lui en mettant ses deux mains derrière la nuque de ce dernier. Il finit par mettre son front sur celui de Maxwell et de lui murmure tendrement.

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi, pourtant je te fais du mal, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. »

-« C'est pareil pour moi. » Rétorque Maxwell en passant ses bras autour du dos du jeune home pour le tirer à lui.

-« Tu n'es pas un égoïste. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal. Ca m'a semblé la seule solution sur le moment. » Avoue le natté avant de lui donner un baiser dans le cou.

-« Ne m'abandonne jamais Duo, pas toi ! »

Maxwell ressert son étreinte, le cœur broyé par la détresse qu'il ressent dans le corps qu'il a dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir le rassurer, trouver une solution pour qu'ils ne souffrent plus aucun des deux.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Ce n'est pas vrai, si le nid n'est pas là, ils ne pondent pas. Ce que j'ai décrit arrive avec les canaris. Les graines stérilisantes, je sais que ça existe pour les pigeons à Venise, j'ai juste pris ça comme excuse et moyen qu'ils n'aient pas de jeunes depuis autant d'années. Des perruches peuvent vivre dix ans.


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Les autres personnages inventés sont à moi, rien qu'à moi, sorti de mon esprit malade parfois.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : M, pour la violence parfois qu'il y a.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une et des perso qui m'appartiennent.

**Catégorie** : Défi, pour toi Arlia puisque tu l'as demandé dans le défi, et hop un petit coup de pub, mdr.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Arlia veut un 1X2X3.

* * *

**Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Pendant six mois, Duo et Heero ont coulé des jours heureux. Maxwell ne ressentait plus aucune tension chez son compagnon. Même si de temps à autre Trowa essaye d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le natté, ce dernier lui refuse poliment. Le châtain est même persuadé que d'avoir couché avec Barton a ouvert les yeux à son compagnon et que celui-ci réalise mieux tout ce qu'il a subi durant deux ans. Ca doit être pour ça que leur vie a pris un tournant aussi satisfaisant pour les deux jeunes gens.

Puis une soirée en rentrant du travail, Duo voit Heero sortir de l'appartement de Trowa. A la tenue un peu négligée de Yuy, les cheveux légèrement humides ne donnent aucun doute à Maxwell sur ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Le natté est complètement abattu. Il laisse passer son amant en se reculant dans la cage d'escalier tout en se terrant dans l'ombre. Quand le chemin est libre, il va directement chez Barton.

-« Tu as oublié quelque chose. » Entend-il avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le brun-roux.

Torse-nu, les cheveux en bataille et humide de sueur, tout son corps sent encore le sexe.

-« Duo, le timing n'est pas bon cette fois. » Réalise-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Maxwell pousse Barton à l'intérieur.

-« Comment ça cette fois, ce n'est pas la première ? » Demande le natté la voix légèrement paniquée.

-« Depuis qu'on est revenu du Zimbabwe, c'est la deuxième fois. C'est plus long, il m'excite moins. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux. » Lâche Trowa le regard brûlant sur le châtain.

-« J'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien senti venir. » Avoue Duo paniqué en partant.

Il entre dans l'appartement du métis, celui-ci sort de la douche et lui sourit tendrement.

-« Dommage, on aurait pu la prendre ensemble. » Laisse tomber le brun

-« Pourquoi Barton ne t'a pas suffit ? » Agresse Maxwell.

Le regard d'Heero accroche l'horloge du salon sans que rien ne passe sur son visage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour obtenir qu'il te baise. » Crie le natté de plus en plus en colère de ne voir aucun éclaircissement lui arriver.

Toujours aucune réaction du métis, Duo finit par s'éloigner en reculant tout en secouant la tête.

-« Je te perds, je ne vois plus quand tu ne vas pas bien, je ne voulais pas ça. Tu ne m'as pas pardonné. » Réalise le natté en se retournant pour partir.

Il ne voit pas le regard furieux d'Heero, ni celui-ci se précipiter silencieusement sur lui pour le plaquer contre la porte afin de l'empêcher de sortir.

Yuy le retourne pour qu'il lui fasse face et lui attrape les deux mains qu'il met au-dessus de la tête du châtain. Il se rue sur la bouche du natté pour l'embrasser de force. Duo est obligé de desserrer les lèvres sous la pression fait sur sa mâchoire avec la deuxième main du métis, la langue s'insinue dans le passage.

Quand Yuy recule son visage, il y a de la peur dans les yeux.

-« Heero, il faut qu'on parle. » Dit doucement le châtain.

-« Après, laisse-moi t'aimer. » Supplie le métis sans lâcher son amant.

-« Il faut qu'on parle, on ne règlera rien en couchant ensemble. » Insiste Duo tendrement.

-« Coucher, tu ne me fais plus l'amour ? » Lâche Heero en s'éloignant apeuré.

-« Si, mais si on le fait maintenant, je coucherai Ro' » Précise Maxwell sèchement.

Yuy se rapproche, commence à l'embrasser tendrement. Cette fois Duo répond au baiser. Il met ses deux mains sur les fesses musclées pour le serrer plus contre lui. C'est le métis qui arrête le premier et s'extrait de l'étreinte. Il tire son amant jusqu'au divan, l'assied dessus et se met face à lui sur la table basse qu'il a approchée suffisamment pour que leurs genoux se touchent.

-« Je voulais te protéger, j'ai donc caché mes frustrations. » Commence à expliquer le brun.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclame Maxwell sans rien comprendre.

-« Que tu n'aies plus jamais besoin de Trowa ! » Lâche cinglant le métis.

Un sourire narquois apparaît chez le natté avant qu'il ne s'écrie :

-« Ca alors, tu es jaloux ! »

-« Non. » Affirme froidement le brun.

Pourtant le châtain ne se débarrasse pas de son sourire.

-« Si ! »

-« Non, je voulais… »

Heero se tait quand Duo s'approche de lui.

-« Pouvoir être capable de me satisfaire pleinement. Je connais ça. Tu me satisfais. C'est mon orgueil, comme le tien, qui est mis à mal. Je préfère sentir venir que je ne suis plus capable de te satisfaire seul que de découvrir d'un coup que je n'y arrive plus. En plus, tu es toi-même plus mal dans ta peau de ne pas pouvoir laisser sortir tout ça, de me le cacher. » Expose calmement Maxwell avant de s'éloigner et de demander en voyant le visage toujours fermé de son amant. « Il y a autre chose ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Tu ne sais pas me mentir. »

-« J'ai pourtant réussi pendant six mois. » Lâche cinglant le métis avant de baisser pour la première fois son regard depuis le début de la discussion.

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Et lui aussi. » Rétorque Heero en s'avançant vers son amant.

-« Moi pas, ce n'est pas parce que je coucherais avec lui que je ne t'aimerai plus. Tu le sais bien. C'est pareil pour toi. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu aies besoin de coucher avec lui. » Gronde Yuy sur la défensive.

-« Moi non plus Heero, j'aimerai que tu n'aies pas besoin de coucher avec lui, pourtant c'est un fait que j'accepte. C'est mieux besoin qu'envie, tu ne crois pas ? » Demande le natté en mettant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

-« J'ai besoin de vous deux mais envie de toi. » Admet Heero en se levant pour venir se lover dans les bras de Maxwell. Il lui susurre à l'oreille. « Protège-moi de moi. »

Duo sert son amant contre lui. C'est bien la première fois que le métis montre ses faiblesses et rend les armes. Maxwell réalise qu'il doit prendre plus d'ascendant sur son amant pour le bien des deux.

Il y a cinq ans qu'Heero tient les rênes de leur couple et il n'en veut plus.

µµµ

**AC 208**

Duo est dans la salle à manger du métis, il y a toute une série de plans ouverts devant lui. La porte de l'appartement vole presque quand Heero rentre chez lui. Maxwell ne relève même pas la tête, il dit simplement d'un ton plat.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir Trowa, ce n'est plus vivable. »

-« Tu en as fait une lavette ! » Accuse Heero en s'asseyant à la table en face de son amant.

-« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis neuf mois pour ça. » Rétorque le châtain sans quitter les plans des yeux.

Depuis qu'il est là, il cherche désespérément quelque chose.

-« Il se languit tellement de toi qu'il n'y arrive plus ou il est trop tendre parce qu'il pense à toi, ça ne sert à rien que j'y aille. » Peste Yuy.

-« J'irai le voir. » Soupire Duo toujours à la recherche d'une solution sur les plans.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demande le brun en mettant sa main sur un des plans.

-« Ma mission de demain. » Avoue Maxwell sans regarder son homme.

-« Pourquoi ici ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« J'y vais avec Minor, Lady Une était sur mon dos, j'en ai eu marre. » Répond simplement le natté en soupirant, puis il se gratte le crâne.

-« Court alors. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Deux à trois jours maxi, tu crois qu'elle va se priver de son mari plus longtemps. Elle râle parce que je ne sais pas le faire en un jour. »

Heero se lève et vient se mettre à côté de lui.

-« Entrer ou sortir ? »

-« Je dois aller là et en ressortir en faisant gaffe que Minor ressort en un morceau, si je ne veux pas que tes missions deviennent encore plus risquées. C'est déjà sur ta gueule que sont les missions dites impossibles. Pourquoi elle me flanque toujours son mari dans les pattes ? » Peste Maxwell avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois devant le casse-tête qu'il a devant les yeux.

-« Parce que tu tiens à moi justement. Les autres données ? » Interroge Heero en se redressant.

Duo lui montre le portable sur la table du salon, le brun s'y rend.

-« Par l'entrée sud ? » Questionne Heero après avoir parcouru l'ensemble du dossier.

-« Il ne tiendra jamais la distance à la course. En plus il y a un passage de moins de quatre-vingt centimètres de large, il ne passera pas. » Réfute le natté en secouant la tête.

Yuy recommence à fouiller les données, le temps passe. Il voit son amant se gratter à intervalle régulier l'arrière de son crâne à la recherche d'une solution également. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun lâche.

-« Je te fais un programme de surveillance. Minor en voiture surveille, tu fais seul. Il y aura moins de risques. »

-« J'en étais arrivé à cette solution. Merci Ro' » Sourit le natté.

-« Je ne tiens pas à te perdre en mission si tu ne lui ramènes pas son homme. Duo ! » Interpelle le métis.

-« Je m'occupe de Trowa au retour, je n'ai pas envie de me miner l'esprit avec ça maintenant. » Peste le châtain en se renfermant.

Heero lui sourit.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ? »

-« Quoi alors ? » Demande Maxwell en commençant à replier ses plans.

-« Pourquoi tu restes deux heures quand tu vas le voir ? » Interroge Yuy en sondant son homme du regard.

-« Heero ! Ca ne te gêne pas de te servir de lui ? Moi bien, encore plus qu'il m'aime. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je crois que je n'irais pas. J'ai l'impression de lui donner de l'espoir puis de lui retirer. Fais-moi mon programme ! » Ordonne Duo en se levant pour prendre une douche et se décontracter un peu les muscles mis à mal pour son supérieur.

-« Oui. »

µµµ

La mission du natté a duré quatre jours, Maxwell et Minor devant préparer le terrain pour utiliser le matériel de surveillance créé par Heero.

A son retour, Duo trouve l'appartement du métis vide. Sur le frigo, il y a un mot.

_Mission d'une semaine_

_Petit couple chez Trowa._

Le natté sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Ro' j'y aurai été, tu n'as pas besoin de me forcer la main. »

Il éclate de rire en voyant que le système de graines et pour l'eau qui doit pouvoir nourrir les oiseaux une semaine est préparé dans l'armoire. Son amant a dû changer d'idée à la dernière minute.

Pourtant le châtain ne va pas directement retrouver Trowa et rechercher 'petit couple'. Il s'assied dans le divan et réfléchit à sa situation actuelle. Dire qu'il va aller coucher avec un homme qu'il apprécie mais sans plus. Tout ça parce que cet homme est tombé amoureux de lui et qu'il a trouvé le moyen de le faire revenir dans son lit en se servant du besoin physique de son amant.

-« Ro' Est-ce que tu sais seulement le pouvoir que tu as sur moi et que tu es manipulé par Trowa ? Tu crois avoir tout sous ton contrôle, mais chacun de nous peut faire basculer ce fragile équilibre en se rebellant contre le système en place. Trowa sait très bien que sans toi, il n'y aura pas eu d'autres fois. Heero, tu te sers de nous deux pour être bien dans ta peau. Tu n'as pas intérêt à vouloir faire changer les choses. Je n'accepterais pas autre chose que ce qui existe maintenant. Encore une chance que Trowa est un bon amant. » Conclut Duo en se levant.

Il préfère de toute façon aller retrouver le brun-roux quand Heero n'est pas dans les parages. Il a moins l'impression d'être surveillé et s'il a envie d'en donner un peu plus à Trowa pour effacer sa mauvaise conscience. Il est au moins certain de ne pas trouver Heero debout dans le salon, les yeux sur l'horloge et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Heero a bien dû admettre qu'il est jaloux. Et qu'il n'accepte pas sentir l'odeur de Trowa sur son amant. Dès que celui se rend sous la douche en revenant de chez Trowa, Yuy ressent le besoin de retrouver son compagnon sous la douche pour lui faire l'amour.

A chaque fois que ça arrive Duo se dit que c'est la dernière fois qu'il se rend chez Barton. A chaque fois, Yuy trouve un moyen pour qu'il y retourne quand lui n'obtient plus assez de violence pour faire descendre sa tension. Cependant en se rendant chez le brun-roux Duo n'en a jamais plus envie que ça.

Et si Trowa n'avait pas été un bon amant, il aurait envoyé Heero sur les roses, se faire baiser ailleurs. L'avantage de la situation c'est que Maxwell garde un contrôle sur Barton.

µµµ

Six jours passent avant qu'Heero ne rentre de mission. Il attend que Duo revienne du travail. Le brun, revenant aux aurores, n'a pas voulu réveiller le natté qui comme à chaque fois qu'il est seul retourne de son appartement. Yuy a vu sur le tableau de services que son homme effectue la journée, il attendrait bien le soir pour l'embrasser.

Heero l'attend avec impatience, il se sent bien dans sa peau, malgré la tension qui l'habitait quand il est parti. Cette mission s'est très bien déroulée, même s'il y a eu des petites anicroches. Néanmoins pour le métis c'est même du bénéfice, en devant courir au delà de ses forces pour rattraper un voyou qui s'échappait, en jouant le rôle du méchant durant l'interrogatoire et en fracassant du matériel, il a même réussi à évacuer beaucoup de tensions qui le faisait bouillonner de plus en plus souvent et devenir violent avec son amant. Il a peut-être même trouvé une solution pour ne plus faire souffrir son compagnon dans la vie de tous les jours, il veut en discuter avec lui.

µµµ

Les deux jeunes gens ont discuté longuement avant de s'aimer. La solution trouvée par Heero marche si bien que six mois plus tard leur vie a pris une nouvelle direction. Si Maxwell avait su qu'il suffisait d'un nouveau sport pour régler le problème, il aurait éclaté de rire aux visages des gens.

Pourtant depuis que Heero passe une bonne heure à soulever des altères jusqu'à ce que ses muscles n'en peuvent plus, le rend plus serein. Quand la tension amoureuse se fait intolérable, il soulève une heure de plus ses altères et il se sent bien mieux et peut retrouver Duo sans arrière pensée.

Maxwell et Yuy travaillent dans leur bureau à remettre leur rapport en ordre. Trowa rentre dans ce dernier le visage plus morose qu'avant.

-« Je peux vous parler ? » Demande-t-il.

Améthyste et bleu cobalt se posent sur l'émeraude, une interrogation clairement marquée dans leur pupille.

-« Ca marche bien nous trois depuis deux ans. J'aurai aimé qu'on se mette en ménage à trois. » Explique-t-il.

Duo écarquille plusieurs fois des paupières, puis il regarde Heero pour voir comment il réagit à la proposition. Il a le cœur qui se sert en réalisant qu'il y a de l'intérêt.

-« Non, non, non ! » Hurle le châtain en se mettant debout et en tapant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

En se levant, sa chaise se renverse. Cependant, il n'y fait pas attention, il continue en pointant le doigt vers Heero.

-« Non. » Crie-t-il. Il se tourne vers Trowa. « Non. Hors de question, tous les deux. »

Et il quitte le bureau en claquant la porte.

-« Heero, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, tu es intéressé toi ? » Implore Barton.

-« Hn. »

Le métis est vraiment étonné par la réaction de Maxwell. Il ne l'a encore jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil. Trowa lui fait un signe de tête et s'en va.

Il est toujours pris dans ses réflexions que Duo rentre dans le bureau, une demi-heure après avec un café pour lui et son homme. Le bleu métal se pose dans l'améthyste dedans il y a toutes les questions auxquels il n'a pas de réponses.

-« Travaille Ro', si tu ne veux pas faire des heures sup. Je ne parlerai pas de ça maintenant. » Dit-il en réalisant que le regard reste sur lui, même s'il a recommencé à travailler depuis un moment lui.

Pourtant, le métis ne se remet pas au travail. Il reste le regard posé sur le natté, ce dernier est concentré sur son rapport de mission. Duo finit par lever la tête lentement.

-« Travaille si tu veux qu'on en parle. Je ne veux pas en parler ici, ça ne regarde que nous. » Certifie Maxwell.

-« Et lui ! » Affirme Yuy.

-« Que nous Ro', que nous. » Défend le natté, un regard noir sur son compagnon.

-« Pourtant… » Commence le brun

-« Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui. » Coupe le châtain en reportant son regard sur son rapport.

Le métis baisse son regard sur le sien et se remet au travail. Pourtant, tout en travaillant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est la solution. De toute façon à la vitesse où le général les envoie en mission aux quatre coins de la Terre, ils ne seront pas souvent à trois dans l'appartement.

Qu'est-ce qui retient son amant ? Pourquoi cette solution ne lui convient pas. Ca le tracasse tellement qu'il met beaucoup de temps à tout relire.

-« J'y vais Ro' avant qu'elle ne me trouve autre chose à faire. » Dit Maxwell parce qu'il a fini son rapport et qu'il est l'heure.

-« Hn. »

Quand le métis rentre chez lui, il s'étonne de trouver son appartement vide. Duo doit être chez lui. Yuy passe à la cuisine pour préparer un plat de Carbonara. C'est avec le souper qu'il vient frapper à la porte de son amant.

Ce dernier l'accueille avec le sourire, pourtant ils mangent en silence tout en regardant le programme à la TV, celui que regardait Duo quand Heero a sonné. Ils ont mis les assiettes sur la table basse.

Quand le repas est fini, Heero passe sa main sur l'élastique de la mini natte de Duo pour relâcher les cheveux qui lui arrivent en dessous des omoplates. Il aime le voir les cheveux détachés.

-« Ils n'ont pas tellement poussés en dix-huit mois. » Réalise le brun en passant plusieurs fois les mains dedans.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu aimais la grandeur. Je peux les tresser, ils sont longs. Je les recoupe tous les six mois depuis trois ans. » Répond simplement la dénatté en haussant les épaules.

Heero en est ému, il s'avance et l'embrasse tendrement tout en lui caressant le lobe de l'oreille.

-« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » Demande le métis quand il se recule laissant Duo haletant sous l'intensité du baiser.

-« Parce que savoir et voir c'est différent, Ro' » Lâche Duo se levant, il est déçu que son amant ait gâché ce merveilleux moment. « Je vais me coucher, rentre chez toi. »

Heero le regarde partir sans toutefois quitter l'appartement du natté. Il reste assis dans le divan à réfléchir à tout ça. Il sait que Duo couche avec Trowa. Et ça le rend nerveux, ça lui a même fait faire des cachoteries pour essayer que son amant ne doive plus jamais coucher avec Barton.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait s'il le voyait ? Heero sert des poings en imaginant la scène. Réalisant son attitude, il se dit qu'il ne laisserait certainement jamais Trowa coucher avec le natté. Non, c'est à lui de satisfaire son compagnon pendant que Trowa le satisfait. Ca il peut le tolérer.

L'absurdité de sa réflexion le ramène à la réalité. Il secoue légèrement la tête avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre de Duo.

Avant de fermer la porte, il prend le temps de regarder la pièce. C'est la première fois qu'il y vient pourtant il y a déjà six ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Il enlève ses vêtements qu'il dépose sur une chaise près de la commode.

Il referme la porte et vient se glisser dans le dos du natté.

-« Ro' va chez toi. » Grogne le châtain en sentant des mains venir sur son ventre.

-« Pourquoi on ne se mettrait pas en ménage nous deux ? » Demande le brun en soufflant légèrement dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

-« Non, Ro' » Se fâche Maxwell, il allume la lumière et se met sur le dos pour regarder le métis avant de reprendre. « Je tiens à garder mon indépendance, mon coin où m'isoler. Tu en as besoin aussi. »

-« Duo, j'ai compris, il n'y aura pas de ménage à trois. » Certifie le brun.

Ce n'est pas un moyen de contourner le refus du natté.

-« C'est bien tu pourras l'expliquer à Trowa. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Moi ? » S'étonne le métis en se redressant.

-« Tu étais bien chargé de me faire changer d'avis ! » Rétorque Duo un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Heero reste sans voix.

-« Donc tu peux lui expliquer. » Affirme Maxwell. « Retourne-toi. » Ordonne-t-il.

-« Hn ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Que je te protège, que je nous protège. » Susurre le natté.

Yuy embrasse rapidement son amant et se retourne dans le lit. Duo vient se mettre en cuillère, il l'embrasse dans le cou avant de s'endormir le nez dans l'odeur qui émane du brun.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain matin, Yuy convoque Barton dans son bureau. Il l'attend de pied ferme, il sait qu'il ne sera pas dérangé Maxwell préparant les bleus pour une mission sous les ordres de Minor.

Rien qu'en voyant l'attitude du métis, le brun-roux se doute de la réponse.

-« Duo a été clair, c'est non. » Affirme Heero dès que Trowa s'installe devant l'ex-01.

-« Tu n'as pas essayé. » Accuse Barton.

-« J'ai compris ses raisons. » Rétorque Yuy calmement.

-« Et alors, il n'y a pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis ? » Tente le brun-roux après un moment de réflexion.

-« Si, il y a un moyen. Je suis persuadé que pour moi, il finirait par accepter. Mais jamais plus il ne te touchera. Je resterai toujours entre vous, c'est ça que tu veux ? » Demande le brun le visage fermé

Trowa commence à entrevoir ce que serait sa vie. Duo ne veut plus de lui, il ne vient jamais de sa propre initiative. Heero quand il serait là n'acceptera pas qu'il embrasse le natté, qu'il lui prodigue de la tendresse même sans sexe. La conclusion tombe par la voix d'Heero.

-« Je serai le seul pleinement satisfait. »

-« Comment ça ? » Questionne Trowa pour avoir des confirmations de ses doutes.

-« J'aurai la tendresse de Duo et ta force. Seulement Duo ne sera plus vraiment heureux. Toi tu n'auras plus jamais sa tendresse, c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande froidement Yuy.

-« Non. »

-« Alors on ne change rien et prie pour que j'aie encore besoin de toi. »

-« Je le sais. »

Trowa sort du bureau de Yuy. Il a le cœur gonflé de tristesse. Il ne sait pas s'il aura encore souvent la joie de tenir Duo dans ses bras et de pouvoir l'aimer. C'est de plus en plus rare que le natté vienne pour ça. Heero vient de moins en moins souvent, mais ça c'est plus un soulagement pour lui.

Dans l'histoire, il a gagné l'amitié du natté, des moments de complicité sans amour et sexe. Maxwell passe beaucoup de temps avec lui quand le métis est en mission, sans que ce dernier ne l'ait jamais su.

Son subterfuge pour essayer de se rapprocher du châtain n'a pas marché. Il espère au plus profond de lui qu'il n'a pas joué une mauvaise carte et qu'il ne va pas tout perdre. Il ne veut pas avoir moins que ce qu'il a pour l'instant. Et ça lui fait peur d'avoir moins. Il veut que les choses restent comme ça. Duo et Heero ensemble et lui comme amant occasionnel des deux.

**OWARI**

* * *

Réaction de ma Bêta auditrice à la fin de l'histoire.

« Pauvre Trowa. »


End file.
